The Kind Player
by Razaraga
Summary: Hi! I'm The player, and this is my version of Undertale! I... don't visit here often, because I just want them to be happy, but now I live here! So that's fun!... I'd miss my home... but I have nothing to go back to.
1. Chapter 1

It was the start of a new game. The residents of this particular Undertale universe knew this, because they were suddenly in their places. This version of them was a little more… aware, in the sense they could 'feel' when a new Player takes control of their world. The last one was… terrible. He did nothing but genocide, time and time again.

Sans, Gaster, Frisk, Flowey and Chara all expected this one to be the same… but the Player wasn't. This Player was kind, and hardly ever died or Loaded. This one didn't even RESET once, justs got them to the end of the pacifist… and then left.

The kind Players presence was still… around, his influence still strong on the world, but the Player never did anything again after SAVEing everyone. This Player had even gone out of their way to, after the game had ended, code in a SOUL for Asriel to continue existing, and for Gaster to be reintroduced to the world, and even went as far as to revive Chara.

The monsters and that were aware are currently in a meeting, discussing the new Player… except for Sans, who was napping. "Lazy pile of bones." Chara mumbled under her breath. "Remind me, we're here about the Player, right?"

"Yes." Asriel said, kicking his feet a little. "What do we do about them?"

"I don't know and frankly I don't care." They huffed a little, but still smiling.

"But we should do something to thank them." Frisk retorted.

"Agreed but what?" Gaster replied, looking much more whole than he did in the void.

"I don't know, what could we do?" Asriel asked.

They all sat there in silence, thinking of multiply ideas ranging from a simple 'thank you easter egg' to a cheat, the latter being shot down immediately. The Player had already shown they were good with code, so it would've been pointless.

Chara seemed to think of something. "What are those called again, simulators?" They wondered. "Maybe we could do something similar?"

"What do you mean?" Asriel asked.

Frisk snapped their fingers. "So like we interact with them and they get to play more but more like a slice of life game."

"Yeah, like that." Chara nodded.

"But wouldn't they still think we're just characters on a screen then?" Asriel asked.

Chara seemed confused. "Wait, you want them to know we're real?"

"Well, why not?" Asriel asked, shrugging. "This Player seems to be one of the few ones that are actually nice, and not just trying to get everything they can out of RESETting a bunch for the different endings."

Gaster scratched his chin. "An interesting idea, but highly improbable."

"Oh!" Frisk clapped their hands once. "Maybe we could bring them here?!"

"How would we do that?" Asriel asked.

They shrugged while Chara looked at Gaster. "Any ideas?"

Gaster cupped his chin in thought. "I suppose we could use the void to bring him here." He closed his eye sockets. "But that's highly risky."

Chara nodedd. "And doesn't sound like a good two way idea, I mean they're bound to have family on their end."

"Actually, I looked through the screen recently… they seem sad most of the time." Asriel brought up.

"By how much?" Frisk said, looking a little worried.

"Like… I rarely saw them happy." Asriel said sadly.

Chara hummed. "Something might have happened? Then again they've been in control for the longest time…" They considered.

"Well, it maybe ok to bring them here." Gaster noted. "But how to safely bring them here? The void is not a highway."

"Well, no matter how we do it, we'll need to expose them a little to the void to change them enough to get into our universe." Asriel said. "Should we give The Player any magic? It might cheer them up."

Frisk scratched their head. "I guess, but would they want it?"

"They seemed to like the more 'fantasy' stuff from what I found on their laptop, and seemed to always be a little excited at the prospect of magic, so I think." Asriel said.

They all nodded. "Then I guess it's decided." Gaster said. "But first, I need to find a way to survive the void."

 _Later…_

I sighed as I trudged my way upstairs and into my room. I had just gotten home from school, and my already bad day just seemed to get worse as it went on. I paused mid-way through my door, looking to the right and at my closet.

Inside there wasn't much, some art and woodshop projects from last year… and some swords. I shakily reached inside of the closet, grabbing the smallest one in there. Turning to my door, I closed and dragged some stuff against it, to 'lock' it, even though my actual lock didn't work.

I sat myself down on my bed, and looked at the swords, shaking. I slowly turned the sword into a reverse grip, holding it with both hands, pointing the blade right at my heart.

I thought I heard a sort of tearing noise, before a boney hand clasped my wrist. "Too close." A mumble behind me said.

I let out a gasp of surprise, turning and dropping my sword, impacting harshly on the ground and looking up at what had appeared. I didn't really focus on whatever it was, shame and fear filling me, making me curl up on the ground and start trembling, eyes watering. " Yo, you can cry later GET GOING!" A child's voice yelled from behind the guy.

"I'm afraid Chara's right, portal's not going to last much longer." The guy in front of me said with a apologetic sigh before I felt myself lift into the air. Without the feeling of being touched.

My eyes widened more at the name, confusion filling me. I was barely able to look at my room one last time, before I was surrounded by pure _nothing_. I screamed a little as we went through the _nothing_ , thrashing in whatever we were in, feeling like something was… changing me, before it suddenly stopped, and I was on solid ground again… curled up and resuming my crying, but on solid ground again.

There was groan beside me. "Ugh, that could'v been smoother…" The male voice said a little in pain.

"Hey, it worked." The voice from before said grumpily.

"Excuse me? Are you ok?" Another child's voice, much more softer than the last, said.

"N-no." I said shakily, sniffling.

They continued. "Can I help you somehow?"

"W-where… W-why…" I stuttered in confusion, shaking still.

"Welcome to Undertale." The first kids voice say.

"Chara, can you please be more empathetic?" The second voice chastised.

"Frisk, this is me we're talking about." Chara replied.

"Why… does my everything… hurt?" I asked.

"The trip through the void was rough and has affected you." The man's voice said, still sounding pained. "On a large scale."

"E-effected… how?" I asked. I was slowly going from crying and upset to just confused greatly, managing to sit my battered body up and really _look_ at the gathered figures.

The two kids were about Eight years old. One with semi long brown hair reaching the bottom of their neck and tanned skin. They wore a long blue and purple stripes sweater that look a little big for them as their hands were being covered up by it. They also wore a short blue jeans and blue boots. Strangely, her eyes were shut. Not squinting, just shut.

The other was slightly taller than the other with an light shade of brown hair, not as long as the frist's. They were also wearing a striped sweater, this time green and yellow. But instead of blue shorts, they wore simple brown jeans and sneakers. They also wore a golden heart shaped locket. This one did not have their eye's shut, showing their chocolate brown eye with a hint of red in them.

"W-wait… where am I?" I asked, before I noticed something strange. My voice was… squeakier, as if I was younger.

The man beside me grunted again and sounded like he was standing up. "As Chara had put it, welcome to Undertale." He said coming into my view. A Skeleton with a dapper lab coat and holes in his hands with blue and orange pin picks for eyes in his eye sockets. He then offered a hand to me.

I shakily took it, getting up. All that was covering me was my gray shirt that I had been wearing, and I blushed some. "I'm on it." The skeleton said before looking at the kids getting some nods and then disappearing. In two seconds he teleports back with some cloths in his hands. "There's a bathroom just down the hall, go ahead and change there."

"T-thank you." I squeaked, taking them and quickly scurrying to the bathroom. The clothes were a spare tank-top, white, and some blue shorts.

I quickly put the clothes on, before adding my larger shirt over it all, simply because it was comfortable. I walked back, much less nervous. "T-thank you." I said in a small voice again as I went inside.

"You're welcome." The skeleton said before clapping his hands once. "Now then, we should introduce ourselves, no?"

"You should know by now, but I'm Frisk." Frisk said raising a hand into the air.

"Chara." A short wave.

"And I'm Professor Gaster." Gaster gave a short bow.

"I'm-" I started to say, before a stab of pain went through my head, making me clutch my hair, which I noticed seemed to be longer than when I was a child, it around my shoulders, in pain.

Frisk immediately was at my side, supporting me if necessary. "Are you ok?"

"I-i c-can't… remember my name, it… hurts." I whimpered.

Gaster frowned. "Had to be the trip through the void…" He sighed sadly.

"I'm… going to need something to go by." I brought up with a sad expression on my face.

"Like what?" Chara said.

"I… dunno." I said, looking down at my feet. "Uhh… did you guys give me anything when you brought me here? Maybe we could go off that."

Frisk hummed. "We did give some Magic. So maybe Mage or something like that?"

"That… sounds kinda boring though." I said, rubbing my arm.

"Heh, sorry." Frisk said, rubbing the back of their head.

"It's a, uh… good try?" I offered weakly. I sighed, slumping a little.

"How about Para?" Chara suddenly said. I perked up, looking at them. "Like short for Paranormal, since everything just happened has to not be normal for you."

"It's really not." I agreed, nodded a little. I wriggled my toes, frowning. "I need something for my feet eventually… it can wait though."

"S-so, um… what now?" I asked, looking up at Frisk, Chara and Gaster.

"I guess introduce you to everyone first?" Frisk suggested to him.

"U-um, okay." I said, shuffling in place. I… was a very shy child, moving my hair to cover my face. I gasped in surprise when I saw my hair. It was a gleaming silver, with bits of black.

Gaster patted my head before walking towards the hall. "Asriel, we have a guest!" He called out.

We heard feet pounding as someone came towards and I got scared, which was reasonable considering my bodies age, and I quickly ducked under a bed when noone was looking.

They all did hear my scuffling though. "Para?" Frisk said and walking over to me. "Something wrong?" Chara and Gaster had turned to their voice, seeing me under the bed.

"I-i got spooked." I whispered, blushing in embarrassment.

Chara raised an eyebrow. "By an eight year old running down the hall?" They got a glare from Frisk, just as the door opened.

"Howdy, everyone!" Asriel said as he came in, beaming.

"Hey Azzy." Chara greeted him.

"Hello your highness." Gaster bowed politely.

"Where's The Player?" He asked as he looked around.

Chara jabbed a thumb over her shoulder. "Hiding under the bed." They stated bluntly.

"Why?" Asriel asked in confusion.

"Because he got scared from you running." They replied bluntly and an unimpressed look at my direction, earning a light smack from Gaster on the back of the head.

"I never liked loud noises when I was this age." I mumbled in a sad tone, curling up under the bed. "And sometimes my ears would get really sensitive."

Frisk reached over and patted my head. "Hey, it's okay. We all have our fears."

I sighed sadly, looking off to the side, eyes drooping as I slumped. Chara's comment had brought back… memories. "Are they gonna be okay?" I barely heard Asriel whisper. Frisk just shrugged and rubbed my back.

I felt the mood in the room shift as I got depressed, sniffling and barely holding tears back. "I think they might need alone time." Asriel said to the others.

"Are you sure?" Frisk asked him. Gaster had already agreed, before telekinetically grabbing anything dangerous or could be dangerous and teleporting them out.

"Yeah." Asriel said, nodding. "Though if you want to make sure they don't do anything…" Asriel trailed off, shrugging.

"Already done." Gaster said with a nod. "Now come on everyone." He said and everyone, Frisk a little hesitation, went outside the room. With one last snapped of his boney fingers, he locked my magic before closing the door.

I knew he did because I felt a strange energy I hadn't quite noticed before suddenly seem to vanish, though this didn't help my mood in the slightest, sniffling as I let myself cry, silently sobbing.

 _With the others…_

"So how long is this going to last?" Chara said as they sat down on the couch.

"I don't know… you weren't really helping there though, Chara." Asriel said, sighing.

"You do know who you're talking to, right?" They replied, making Frisk facepalm and groan.

"My sibling that used to be able to at least try and comfort me whenever I got upset?" Asriel shot back without hesitation.

"Yeah you, _my sibling_." They retorted. "You literally the only person I would comfort."

Frisk shook their head. "You comforted Papyrus before."

"Who wouldn't?" Was their reply.

"Jerry." Asriel said. That got the others to nod with a laugh, Chara adding a 'screw Jerry'. Frisk then sat next to Chara and turned on the TV.

 _Back with me…_

It took me a couple of hours, but I eventually managed to get out of my funk enough that I wasn't having… _those_ kind of thoughts anymore. I got up. I looked around, a little scared with being on my own, and quickly went out of the bedroom I was in, walking towards where I heard what sounded like a TV.

"...UNTIL NEXT TIME DARLINGS!" A flamboyant voice yelled before the TV cut to commercials.

"I see you're awake." Gaster said standing several feet behind me.

I jumped, startled, before turning and nodding at the tall skeleton. "Y-yeah." I stuttered quietly.

"Sorry, should have predicted that." He apologised and patted my shoulder.

"I-it's okay, I guess." I mumbled, looking down at the ground.

He frowned. "Are you alright?"

"J-just… processing everything, I guess." I told him. This was all… just so much so fast, the changes to me, where I was now. I was excited, really, but… I was just too overwhelmed to express it right.

"I understand." He said smiling again, more softly.

"You g-guys… actually grabbed me at a g-good time… I was a-about to lose everything." I admitted with a sniffle.

"I know…" Gaster said sympathetically. "But now you can have a better life here."

"S-strange question… but d-did you manage to grab my cats too?" I asked, sniffling.

He blinked before shaking his head no. "But I could try and grab them, if you want?"

"Y-yes, please." I said, nodding. He nodded before teleporting away before suddenly and immediately coming back with two very scared cats, Gaster seeming again a little in pain.

"A-a-are you okay?" I asked as I took the two cats. They seemed to have gotten younger, more like when I first got them… meaning they were kittens again.

He nodded and waved it off. "I'll be fine, traveling through the Void...sucks." Gaster finished unprofessionally.

"Okay…" I trailed off, before I _looked_ at the cats. One was an American Wirehair, and the other a Shorthair. I smiled a little, nuzzling the two kittens, who nuzzled me back.

"Kitties!" Frisks voice suddenly yelled behind Gaster. I whimpered, closing my eyes and forcing myself to stay where I was, shaking. Frisk ran up before stopping short. "Can I pet them?" They said excitly before their face dropped. "Oh, uh sorry."

"I-i-it's o-okay." I said to them, shaking still, but my kittens nuzzling me still helped relax me.

"Still… Can I pet them?" Frisk said, still liking a little guilty.

"Y-yeah. L-let the one t-that looks like cinnamon toast c-crunch smell your hand first, though, h-he's skittish." I warned them, absentmindedly petting the two. They nodded before putting their hand in front of the kitten carefully.

The kitten sniffed at their hand, sniffing their fingers, before rubbing against their index finger, telling them they could pet him and they did eagerly petting both cats with a giggle.

"The black and white kitty is El Mira, and the cinnamon one is Gossamer." I whispered to them.

"They're so cute!" Frisk squealed quietly, making Gaster chuckle at them.

"A warning, w-when I put them d-down… they're gonna get _everywhere_." I whispered to the two. They nodded in understanding.

"Now then, theres still others that need introducing." Gaster said. "And Asriel didn't get much of a chance as of yet."

"O-okay… where is everyone then?" I asked, kind of nervous. I never thought I'd actually be meeting anyone from this universe, after all.

"Asriel's watching TV with Chara." Frisk said, pointing behind me and down the hall. "Papyrus is at his place, Sans too most likely. Then we'll go into the next block and talk with Undyne then on from there Alphys, Mettaton then Toriel and finally Asgore."

"O-okay." I said, shyly walking towards the couch. Chara did a short wave at me before tapping on Asirel's shoulder.

"What is it, Chara?" Asriel asked, turning to them.

"He's awake." They stated and pointed to me.

"Howdy!" He said after turning to me. I shyly waved after putting both my kittens so that I held them in one arm, shuffling in place.

"H-hi." I said. I didn't have anything else to say, and he didn't seem to either, because we both just stood there awkwardly. Chara just looked between us boredly.

I shuffled nervously, looking anywhere other than at the two. "U-uh… s-so, w-what's happened s-since I l-last… 'played'?" I decided to ask, shuffling.

"Not a lot really." Frisk said before sitting next to me. "Monsters were pretty much welcomed with open arms, minus a few exceptions. So far things have been peaceful."

Chara nodded. "Yep, pretty darn peaceful."

"T-t-that's… good." I said, a smile growing on my face as I set my kittens down so they could explore.

"Yeah, Toriel got a job as a teacher!" Frisk said, almost yelling. I yelped at the sudden noise, slapping my hands over my ears and squeezing my eyes shut, taking a step away. Frisk flinched and looked down. "Sorry…" She mumbled.

"P-please… j-just remember ears." I mumbled, head hurting from too much loud noise. "I… t-think I need headphones, or something."

"Right, sorry…" Frisk apologised again.

"There should be some somewhere." Chara stated offhandedly.

"I'll get them some!" Asriel exclaimed, not noticing my wince and whimper, him getting up from the couch and running into another room.

"My head…" I groaned, whimpering.

"Just how sensitive are you at hearing?" Chara said with general curiousity.

"S-sometimes normal, s-sometimes i-it's like you're _y-yelling in my ear_ i-if your talking normal." I told them. They grunted a bit before keeping quiet and facing the TV again.

I decided to take the empty space at the other end of the couch, leaning against the back of it as I pulled my knees to my chest, hugging my legs.

"You going to be okay?" Frisk said, barely above a whisper.

"Y-yeah… i-it goes away as I g-get older… at least, i-it did in my world." I told them in a mumbled. "C-can I get my m-magic back, by the way? I-i feel… empty."

Gaster snapped his fingers, returning the magic. "Be careful with it."

I nodded, relaxing some with the magic in me again. At that moment, Asriel padded back in with headphones in his hands. They were silver, with black music notes on the earbuds. The soft interior was a steel gray.

I smiled, putting the headphones on, sighing in relief as everything got… quieter. Frisk however blinked. "You know, doesn't this look a little convenient?" They said before pointing at the headphones. "They match his hair and eye color."

"T-they do?" I questioned, blinking in surprise. I knew about my hair, but didn't know about my eyes having changed… they were hazel before.

"Yeah, you eyes are a Steel Grey now." Chara said boredly.

"Oh." I said. I… didn't really know how to feel about any of this. Everything about my appearance just seemed… different than before.

"Hey, just be thankful that trip through the Void didn't mess with you mind." Chara said, earning a glare from Frisk again. "What?"

"Chara, just shut up." Was Frisks reply.

"Like, I don't know, _losing my name?_ " I asked bitterly, tearing up. I gave none of them a chance to react, getting up and running out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

It took me a day to calm down after my outburst. In that time, I had cried a lot, but thankfully my kittens had comforted me. Frisk had dropped off some food for me with a couple comforting words a few times.

They had even gotten my kittens some food and bowls, and I let them feed the kittens. Someone had gotten me sandals too, them being black in color. "S-so, what are we doing today?" I asked Frisk. Sans and Asriel were out for some reason, Gaster was busy, and I just plain wasn't talking to Chara. Not that they were bothered, practically perfectly fine with it.

"Well, we could go see Papyrus?" They suggested to me.

"O-okay." I was a little nervous, because the taller skeleton was usually shown as very loud. I hoped my earphones would let me talk to him, though I was doubtful.

"Don't worry, he's a cinnamon bun." Frisk assured me. "And he knows when to lower the volume."

"O-okay." I mumbled, nodding. "S-so, q-quick question… are w-we in like a monster town, o-or in the city, or what?" I asked them.

"Just a Town with humans and monsters." They answered.

"Okay." I said, nodding, before shifting nervously. "H-hey, um… my eyes can be kinda sensitive too, c-can I get some sunglasses?" I asked them.

Frisk nodded before rushing off then coming back. "Here." They said, handing them over.

"T-thanks." I said, taking them and putting them on. I shuffled a little, quickly walking outside for the first time in this world.

It was pretty sparse really. The houses were spread out a little and fewer than you would expect. Roads were there and the necessities, but it implied that it's a pretty small Town to live in.

"S-so, where does Papyrus live?" I asked Frisk as they came out the door with me.

"Just down the road this way." They said before offering a hand to me. I took it without thinking, letting them lead me. So we walked for a while, maybe twenty minutes, I wasn't really counting, before Frisk then stopped and turned in front of a house.

"Is t-this it?" I asked as we walked up to it.

"Yup!" They said, keeping their voice down right before they rang the doorbell.

"One moment~!" A flamboyant voice called from the other side, followed by some footsteps. The door was swiftly opened, and I looked up, blinking in surprise at the robot/ghost in front of us. "Oh hello Frisk darling~!" Mettaton said before looking to me with a smile. "And who's this~!" Before noticing our hands locked. "Oh my, finally bagged someone darling~?"

I blushed at this, sputtering in surprise and quickly letting their hand go. Frisk looked a little torn between FLIRTING and correcting Mettaton. Thankfully, for me at least, they choose the latter. "Not yet Metta." They said with a false pout and a shrug. Then their smile returned. "This is Para, a new friend of mine."

"Y-yeah, just friends!" I agreed, nodding quickly.

Mettaton pouted at them. "Ah, that's a shame really it is." Then he broke into a smile. "Oh how rude, come inside you two. Papy's preparing dinner as we speak."

"O-okay." I said nervously as I stepped inside. I was a little afraid to try Papyrus' cooking… he's not depicted as the best chef, after all.

"Do not worry too much Para dear~!" Mettaton said. "His cooking has become editable as of late. The sweetie has learned so much."

I decided to take his word for it, nodding and walking more inside, before looking back at Frisk and waiting for them to join me and they followed me in without hesitation. They then lead me to the dining room.

I sat down in a seat after holding one out for them, giving them a small smile. They smiled back before taking the seat. "I'll go let Papyrus know we have guests~" Mettaton offered before leaving for the kitchen.

"S-so… anything I should know?" I whispered to them.

"Nothing much, just don't curse or anything around Papyrus." Frisk said shortly.

Right before a familiar skeleton poked his head out. "FRISK!" Not as loud as I was expecting, but it still startled me. "OH SORRY." He said more quietly. "THE GREAT PAPYRUS DID NOT MEAN TO SCARE YOU NEW HUMAN!"

"I-it's fine." I said, calming down. I wasn't that _rattled_ , but I was still shaken a bit from the sudden loudness despite my headphones.

"GOOD TO HEAR!" Papyrus replied. " THE SPAGHETTI IS ALMOST FINISHED, JUST A FEW MOMENTS!" He said happily before he dipped back into the kitchen. Not twenty seconds later, he came out with a two plates of spaghetti, Mettaton carrying the other two. "AND ENJOY!" Papyrus said, standing proudly in his kitchen apron.

I smiled at him a little, before hesitantly taking a bite of the spaghetti. My eyes widened when I tasted it, and I immediately started devouring the rest of it on my plate.

"NYE HEH HEH!" Papryus laughed, striking a pose. "THE GREAT PAPRYUS HAS DONE IT AGAIN HAVEN'T I…?" He stopped his pose. "I, UH, NEVER GOT YOUR NAME SMALL HUMAN."

I paused in my eating, looking up at Papyrus and blinking. "His name is Para, Papy." Frisk provided, chuckling a little at my spaghetti sauce covered face.

"PARA, A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU!"

"Sweetheart, you better eat your food before it gets cold~" Mettaton said. Papyrus momentarily freaked before quickly rushing over to his chair and sitting down and ate.

I blinked again, before shrugging to myself and eating the rest of my food quickly. "That was great." I said after I was done, contently sighing and relaxing in my seat.

"I'M GLAD TO HEAR THAT!" Papyrus stated proudly.

"U-um… w-wheres your bathroom, so I can wash my face?" I asked him with a faint blush, hidden by the sauce.

"RIGHT DOWN THE HALL!" Papyrus said, accidently raising his voice and pointing in the direction.

I winced, before nodding and quickly scurrying over and into the bathroom, where I ran into a… slight problem. "Why is the counter so high up?" I questioned, looking up.

"FOR ME! A SINK MUST MUCH MY GREATNESS FOR TO BE OF USE!" Papyrus said in the doorway before strutting off.

"But… I can't reach it." I said, sighing and shuffling in place.

"CHECK THE CABINET BELOW!" Papyrus's voice yelled from the other room.

Curious, I did so. I blinked, seeing a fold-out set of stairs. I quickly folded them out, climbing the stairs and washing my face when I got to the top of them, before drying my face and putting them back, returning to Frisk.

"Aw, did you freshen up for me?" They said, making Mettaton laugh flamboyantly. I flushed, stuttering and covering my blushing face with my hands and hair. Frisk laughed before patting my head with a mischievous smile.

"M-meanie." I mumbled childishly, face still red.

"Hehe, don't worry about it Para. You more like a little sibling really." They said, scuffling my hair a little.

I smiled a little, swatting at their hand. "H-hey, you're gonna knock my headphones off!" I whined. They just snickered in response before finishing their food.

I rocked on my heels next to them, waiting for them to finish so we could go back to… home, I guess, since I had nowhere else to go.

"Ready to go home?" Frisk guessed after they came out of the kitchen to drop off the plate. I nodded, smiling at them. They nodded back as Mettaton said goodbye before heading upstairs. "See you later Papyrus, dinner was amazing as always."

"FAREWELL FRISK AND PARA, HOPE TO SEE YOU SOONER THAN LATER!" The energetic skeleton replied.

"B-bye!" I half shouted, walking over to the door. Frisk opened it before offering their hand again.

I took it, feeling as if it was more… sibling than intimate. I smiled at Frisk from behind my long hair, before we started walking home.

That was before a voice sounded from behind us. "My child?" Said a deeply motherly voice. "What are you doing out here, and who's your friend?"

I blinked in surprise at the stranger's voice, turning around and letting go of Frisks hand, looking up and tilting my head at the large, white furred, monster. "Hello there young one. I'm Toriel." The goat monster introduced herself.

"U-uh, I'm P-para." I introduced myself, squirming in place a little.

She smiled sweetly down at me. "It very nice to meet you Para." Then Toriel looked over to Frisk. "Is this a friend of yours?"

"Yep!" Frisk replied.

"F-frisk said I could stay with t-them a while, s-since I don't have anywhere else to go." I brought up, digging my heel into the ground.

"Oh. Oh of course you can stay." Toriel said, petting my head a little. " You can stay as long as you want, my child."

I had a very small mental debate, before I quickly hugged her leg, sniffling into her robe. "T-thank you." I mumbled, shaking lightly. She knelt down and hugged back, patting my back.

"Now then." She said after a couple of minutes of hugging. "Let's go home, I'm sure you're hungry."

"We had dinner at Papyrus's mom." Frisk inturjected.

"I see, well the others will be hungry I'm sure." Toriel said before holding both of our hands and leading us.

As we walked, I suddenly let out a very large yawn, sleepy all of a sudden. "Tired my child?" Toriel asked me.

"Yeah…" I mumbled, starting to slow down.

"Here…" Toriel said before picking me up with ease. I was too tired to really be embarrassed by this, wrapping my arms around her neck and snuggling into her hold, eyes drifting shut behind my sunglasses. Toriel patted my back before continuing on forward.


	3. Chapter 3

The day after I met Toriel, I got the courage to ask a question that had been gnawing at me for a little while now. It was me, Frisk, and Chara in the room, watching TV on the couch.

"H-hey, guys?" I started meekly.

While Chara just gave me a passing glance, Frisk smiled. "Yeah? What's up Para?"

"I-i was thinking… d-did you two have a 'Player' before me?" I asked the two, fidgeting in my seat between the two.

Frisk tensed immediately. "Yes we did." Chara said, sounding indifferent about it.

"What… were they like?" I asked.

"They… only chose Genocide…" Frisk whimpered a little. Chara nodded, again acting indifferent.

"Oh… it was one of _those_ 'players'." I said, frowning and reaching over, hugging Frisk. "I-i'm sorry for bringing it up."

Chara waved it off. "Don't worry about, you're a god send compared to that jac-" Only to immediately be hushed by Frisk. "-jerk."

"U-um… is it p-possible they can come back?" I asked, worried. I… didn't want my friends killed by them, after all.

Chara just shrugged. "Wouldn't know, you're 'Player Hold' should still be influencing our world."

"O-oh go-" I started, before I felt something start trying to… _shift_ , for lack of a better term, and jerked forwards, falling off the couch. I resisted the shifting, squirming on the ground.

"Para?!" Frisk yelled in panic and jumping off the couch and kneeling next to me. "What's wrong?!" Chara had also jumped off the bed and was instead glancing everywhere, even at the windows.

I whimpered, but I didn't want whatever it was to shift. I had the feeling my friends here would be in trouble if it did, and I remained DETERMINED to not allow it to do so, the feeling eventually passing, leaving me panting and exhausted on the floor, sweaty. "Para?" Frisk said again in a whimper.

"I-i'm okay." I said in a weak, tired voice, looking up at them, breathing heavily. "I… just fought off… something."

"Do you need to lay down?" Frisk asked, while Chara closed their eyes in thought.

"Y-yes… p-please." I panted tiredly. They helped me up then put me on the couch, getting a pillow. "W-what… was that?" I mumbled tiredly.

"Gaster might know…" Chara mumbled out loud. "I'll go get ask him." With that goal in mind, they jogged out of the living room.

Frisk placed a hand on my forehead. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"Y-yeah… I'm t-tired though." I told her, breathing steadying some.

"Want some water?" They asked. I nodded, smiling a little at them.

"Y-yes p-please… big sib." I mumbled and they nodded as ran off before coming back quickly with the water. I smiled at them, taking the water and sipping from it.

"Back." Chara's voice sounded from the hallway and they rounded the corner with Gaster.

Gaster knelt down next to the couch. "So, can you tell me what had happened exactly?"

"I-i was just talking… and f-felt something start to…shift, s-so I refused, cause I-i felt e-everything w-would be worse if it did." I told him, before sipping my water more.

The skeleton adopted a inquisitive look. "A 'shift' you say?" He grumbled, mauling over the possibilities. " I think… that could mean a 'Player' tried to take control."

"S-so… I did good?" I asked, slightly lightheaded.

"Yes, very good." He praised. "Who knows what the new one would do, on average they do a genocide run as their last."

"Before logging off in tears after the 'Soulless endings'." Chara added, looking a little proud.

"You… can hack… to get that back." I mumbled loopily, not all there at the moment.

"Not that they knew at the time." They replied.

"You look like you're about to pass out." Gaster said, feeling my forehead. "You're warm… you need to get some rest." He then picked me up using his magic carefully before taking me to my room, laying me down on the bed.

I gave him a very grateful smile, before pulling the covers over me and falling asleep. However instead of leaving, Gaster faded into a shadow in a corner, narrowing his eyes watchfully. ' _Please, stay in control Para…'_

 _?_

 _I woke up to be in a strange… nothingness. I knew it wasn't the void, because it didn't… feel like it, but I also knew that I wasn't really… there. I looked around, thoroughly confused, until I heard laughter._

" _Well, hello there." A voice echoed._

 _I turned to the voice, my eyes widening. The voice belonged to what appeared to be a teenager, covered in a black substance, with red slits for eyes, and a disturbing red smile for a mouth._

" _W-who are you?" I asked._

 _A snicker, sending chills down my spine. "Just call me GPlayer, 'Para'."_

" _A-are you… the previous Player of this world?" I asked, eyes wide._

 _Some clapping. "Got it in the first go!" They laughed a little._

" _This i-isn't your world anymore, go away!" I shouted childishly, stamping my foot._

 _They hummed. "True, true…"_ _They sighed before giggling madly again. "But it will~"_

" _No, it won't." I said, starting to gain a little confidence. "You have no power here, and our power struggle earlier shows I have more DETERMINATION than you!" I exclaimed._

" _DETERMINATION, yes." 'Gplayer' hummed again. "But you forget about hacking."_

" _I'd be worried… but I hard-coded myself as the owner of this Timeline when I got it, you may be able to get in… but you won't own it." I claimed with a glare._

" _You'll be surprised~. I give you some credit though, it is impressive." The sound of cracking knuckles. "But I assure you, I get everything. You're not the only master hacker."_

" _It'll take you at least a week to get through the files and separate my ownership without damaging the timeline to the point you can't use it." I said, frowning at the Genocidal Player. "In that time, I could add all sorts of firewalls and protections against you."_

 _They frown, getting annoyed. "You have a come back for everything, don't you?" Then smile again as the familiar bleeping noise sounded and the interfaces appearing._

 _My eyes widened at seeing the FIGHT interface. "Y-you can't attack me if I don't take a turn." I stated boldly. They snapped their finger and the box appeared over my SOUL as various attacks came flying at me._

 _I yelped, dodging the attacks, barely managing to get by most of them in my small form. His turn ended with some Flowey Pellets and they stood crossed armed._

 _I was very conflicted on what to do here. On one hand, I didn't want to FIGHT, but I also didn't want to end up killing the Genocidal Player despite their actions. "Not going to attack?" They smirked before snapping their fingers again and attacking. This time adding 'Player Attacks', which were just red slashes appearing where I was keeping still, one hitting me._

 _I let out a gasp of pain, stumbling back. There was a large gash across my chest, and I had the distinct feeling I was actually injured in the real world. Glaring at the GPlayer, I made a keyboard appear, almost instinctively, and typed some code to isolate and block them._

" _Heheha!" They laughed before doing the same and forced me to multitask with oncoming attacks. I noticed a hole they left in the wall, quickly using it, and pressing FLEE when it was my turn, running away quickly. "Aw…" They sighed, before sending Undyne Spears at me._

 _It was at this point, that everything went white…_

 _In the real world…_

I shouted out in pain and fear, shooting to sit up, hyperventilating, before I gasped in pain, clutching my chest as it bled, trembling and shaking. "Para!" The familar skeleton shouted, as he examined the wound. "What happe- Nevermind, stay here!" He then teleported and a second later he came back with Toriel.

"My child, what happened?!" Toriel yelped in shock before working her magic. I couldn't give her a coherent answer right now, breathing rapidly as I looked at her with wide, panicked eyes. "Gaster, go get some water and disinfectant." He nodded before teleporting out and back, applying the ointment afterward softly.

The door then opened. "What's going on?" Frisk asked as they peeked around the door before gasping at my condition. I had calmed considerably, but was still whimpering in pain. There was a gash in my chest, that definitely needed stitches. Somehow my clothes were fine, but my shirts were removed and off to the side, leaving the gash to be seen by everyone.

"I'm going to need…"

"Stitches?" Gaster interrupted and handed her the needed supplies. Then Gaster turned to Frisk. "You don't want to see this child…"

"But-"

"No buts." He interrupted before pushing them out and locking the door. Once he nodded, Toriel got to work all the while rubbing my head and using magic to numb the pain as much as she could.

I still whimpered and cried a little as she stitched my wound, crying silently, though managing to stay still as to not mess her stitching up. Eventually, she finished, and wrapped my wound up in bandages, making there be bandages all around my chest now.

I sniffled, holding my arms wide, sobbing and hiccuping. "Shu, shu. It's almost over sweetie." Toriel said with convincing and caring tone.

"H-hug?" I asked with a sniffle, shaking.

"Hold on…" She replied before finishing. Then Toriel carefully hugged as much as she could. I sniffled, hugging her back and crying into her robe until I couldn't anymore. She petted me, speaking comforting words.

I eventually calmed, though my chest stung still. "Now, my child. Can you tell me what happened?"

I sniffled, before nodding. I told her, and Gaster, what happened in my… 'nightmare', trembling again by the end of it. While Gaster frowned, trying to contain his anger, Toriel just hugged me again.

"I-i'm scared." I whimpered to the two.

"I know sweetie, I know." Toriel replied rubbing my back while Gaster gave me a kind smile.

"C-can I s-stay close to you, please? Y-you, uh… make me feel safe." I said in a mumble to Toriel, blushing and hiding my face in her robes, clutching onto her.

"Of course my child, of course." She said, smiling down at me.

"T-thanks mommy." I said by complete accident, blushing a deep red when I realised what I had said. Yet she just giggled a little hugging me slightly tighter and petting my head softly.

"Oh no, I forgot." Toriel said with worry. "I have work today. Hmm." She then looked up in thought. "Para, how would you feel with coming with me to work?"

"O-okay." I said. I _really_ didn't want to be too far from her right now, clutching onto her robe tightly.

"Now then, let's go get cleaned up first." When she said that, Gaster left with a smile. Though behind his eyes were writhing with worry.

"O-okay mommy." I said, nodding.

 _At Toriels 'work'_...

I was hiding behind Toriels leg, clutching onto the robe and looking around, worried about everything. I was constantly wincing, because it was very loud here, though thankfully my headphones helped a lot. It got a little worse when we entered her classroom, many kids greeting her with smiles, while some looked at me.

I shied away from anyone that looked at me, hiding behind Toriels leg more. "Miss Toriel, is that a new student?"

She shook her head. "No. Everyone this is Para, he's staying with me." Toriel introduced me to them, some of them snickering at my shyness. I looked down when they did, not liking the snickering, automatically assuming they were laughing at me. There snickering stopped after Toriel gave them a narrowed gaze. "Now, everyone to their seats. Come with me Para." She said more gently to me.

"O-okay." I whispered, staying close to her. The other kids sat down quickly and Toriel started a lecture. But I noticed that there was an empty seat in the far corner of the room.

Midway through the lesson, the door opened again. More slowly than anyone else had before. I immediately looked to the door with a curious expression on my face. The door opened fully at last before a girl timidly stepped in. "Ah, good morning Miss Angelica." Toriel said with a smile.

The girl had long blonde hair and a pair of reddish pink eyes. She wore an oversized light grey light coat with a long neck that she could use to cover her mouth. Of which she was doing. She also wore a light grey skirt and some pale orange boots. In her hair was a single dull pink bow.

"M-mommy… who's that?" I asked in a whisper, peeking out from behind her at the strange girl. And to my surprise, the girl reacted by shrinking away more than I ever did and hurried to the empty seat, glancing stiffly at some of the others kids. A few of which were giving cruel smiles.

"That's Angelica, Para." Toriel said to me. "She's… a shy one."

"Why are people… smiling weird at her?" I asked Toriel in a whisper.

She leaned down to me and whispered. "Bullies." Toriel stated simply and unhappily. "She is… the main target."

"Can't you do anything?" I whispered.

"Only if they try anything." She sighed back.

"O-oh." I said, frowning a little.

"Would you mind letting me know if they do do something?" She whispered again. "Some are rather sneaky." I gave her a determined nod, turning to watch the class carefully.

I didn't have to wait long. The moment Toriel turned her back to write something on the chalkboard, a brown haired boy in the front sudden took out a decent sized rock and threw it towards Angelica. The girl noticed it coming right for her and froze up.

My own eyes widened, and my hand shot out, as if reaching for it. I felt my magic flow, from my SOUL, down my arm, through my hand and to my fingertips, before it shot outwards. My magic was red, and seemed to come out like strings, one string shooting forward and wrapping around the rock, halting it mid-air.

"Para?" Mom suddenly said after she had turned around, while the other kids stared in shock. Angelica however still seemed to be frozen on the spot.

"He threw this at her." I whispered to Toriel, deciding to focus on the situation at hand, pointing to the brown haired kid.

Toriel gave said kid a narrowed look. "Tommy Oliver, princible's office." Tommy was about to protest, but was cut off by Mom pointing to the door. "Now." The boy shook a little from her tone and walked out quickly.

Then suddenly, without warning, the classroom erupted into praise for my magic. Even the remaining bullies were awe stuck from. "That was so cool, how'd you do that?!" A girl asked me.

"I-i dunno." I said, squirming shyly. "I-i j-just… did."

"Alright everyone, let him be." Mom ordered sweetly and the kids obeyed, some more hesitant than others. Angelica had yet to move.

"A-are you okay?" I asked her, pulling the rock over to me hesitantly and wobbly. I… didn't really know what I was doing, barely managing to bring the rock over to me, before the strangs receded into me.

She broke out of her stupor, starting to shake a little. Yet she didn't answer, making Toriel sigh and come over to her before speaking in hushed a comforting whispers. Finally, Angelica calmed down enough and she nodded. Toriel smiled before heading back to her desk. While Angelica looked down at her desk, seemingly in shame or something, Mom continued her lesson.

I wanted to go talk to her, but didn't want to interrupt Moms lesson, so I instead just continued to watch the class.

 _After Class…_

I hesitantly walked up to Angelica. "H-hey… you okay?" I asked her softly. Despite the tone I took, she still flinched from my voice and look a little scared. All I got was a small noise.

"I-i won't hurt you, promise." I said, taking a softer and more gentle tone. But it was the stutter that got her attention, though the soft voice helped. Angelica managed to compose herself and she nodded still timidly.

"T-that's good… d-does stuff like that happen often?" I asked her. She just nodded in response as she started gathering her things.

"Oh… t-that must be terrible." I murmured.

"Y-yeah…" She said so lowly I barely heard her.

"I-is it… only in t-this class, or… ?" I asked, trailing off.

She shook her head. "A-all t-the t-t-time…"

"O-oh…" I said, frowning. "I-i could… see if I could 'wander' a-and try to keep you safe?" I offered. She was surprised by my offer and it took her a couple seconds to nod in agreement.

I smiled, before doing so, getting an approval from my Mom and then follow Angelica. "S-so, where to now?" I asked.

"L-lunch…" She mumbled.

"S-school lunch, sounds horrible." I said jokingly, making fake gagging noises. She didn't seem to get it however and brought out a packed lunch.

"I, u-um… meant the bought stuff." I said, pointing to the lunch line. She made an 'oh' sound before awkwardly walking over to the far, far, far corner of the lunch room and sitting by herself.

I immediately sat across from her, so she wouldn't need to be alone. "D-do, you have a lunch?" She asked me.

"U-um… no, I-i d-didn't really e-expect to be here too long." I told her, shrugging. Then to my surprise, she responded by shove half of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich my way.

"T-thanks." I said, giving her a smile, before I took the sandwich and started eating.

We ate in silence for a long while and when she finished drinking some milk, I saw a couple of guys approach from the side. One with...Ketchup splattered on his arm?

"W-watch out." I whispered.

Too late. The guy slammed his arm right in front of her ketchup facing her before yelling in false agony. "Angelic, help I've been stab-ahahaha!" He broke into fits of laughter as Angelic fell backwards on her chair then immediately started running away in a panic.

I frowned, jumping over the table and after her, to make sure she didn't do anything bad. She was pretty darn fast, I could barely keep up with her as she ran down the hall almost flooring some kids along the way.

I sped up, DETERMINED to get to her and calm her down, the DETERMINATION fueling my SOULs magic. It was pumped to my legs instinctively, making me leave a red trail as I ran faster. As a result, I was catching up with her barely inches away from her when we passed the library.

"S-stop!" I pleaded from right behind her. She didn't, so I pulled from my SOUL, guiding its energy in the same way that it went earlier, shooting a strange at her that wrapped around her, stopping her. Angelica struggled as she came to a swift stop.

"C-calm down." I said, panting a little from running and using my magic that much. She still struggled, almost like a wild animal. Yet the noises were more human than her thrashing.

I spun her around, sitting down with her facing me. Her eyes were wide with tear rushing out of them. I decided to take a… bit of a gamble, wrapping my arms around her and rubbing her back in an effort to calm her. She continued to tremble violent even with my comfort.

"P-please, calm down." I whispered, rubbing her back with one hand while keeping her retrained with the other. It took a long while, a dang long time but she slowly began to be more focused and slowed her shaking.

"A-are you alright now?" I asked, pulling away. She shook her head as she began to sob quietly.

"D-do you need another hug?" I asked her and got a nod from her. I let her go, hugging her with both arms.

"What's going on here?" A random teacher said as they came down the hallway.

"S-some bullies m-made fake b-blood, a-and I'm j-just calming her down." I told the teacher.

This made her growl. "Da- Dang those boys…" Then she went over and knelt down to place a hand on her head. "She got Hemophobia, down right terrified at the sight of blood." She explained.

"I… could t-tell." I said.

"Come on, let's take her to the Principal's office." The teacher stood up and offered a hand to me. I nodded, taking the hand hesitantly, holding my own to Angelica. She took it, still shaking and the teacher lead us down the halls. Soon after, we reached the office and the teacher nodded to the attendant before leading us into the nurse's office. "It helps her to rest here." She briefly explained.

I nodded in understanding. "H-how… often d-does this stuff happen?" I asked.

"When the bullies get a chance." The teacher sighed angrily. "And I have a good idea who did it."

"I-i saw who." I told the teacher.

"Mind telling me?" She asked with a smile.

"I… d-don't know his name." I said, frowning. "B-b-but I could p-point him out."

"Then you two go and find him." A new voice suggested, revealing herself as the nurse. "I can take care of miss Angelica."

"O-okay… he s-should still be in the cafeteria, right?" I asked. I think it was still lunch, I didn't hear any kind of bell while I chased Angelica.

"For another five minutes, we have time." The teacher said before offering her hand again. I quickly took it and she lead me back to the cafeteria in a bit of a rush. She stopped when we arrived and motioned to me.

I looked around the room, before spotting the kids that pulled the 'prank' on Angelica. I started to quickly walk over to them, a DETERMINED look on my face. The teacher followed my gaze and put on a stern face and followed after me.

The three boy's were laughing, much to the ire of a girl who passed them with an empty tray. I walked right up to the three, standing behind them. "Hello." I said.

They turned to me. "Hey its the kid that was with…" One of them trailed off when he noticed the upset teacher. "Uh, hey teach."

"These guys did it?" The teacher said to me, making one of the boys tense.

"Yes." I said, nodding.

"You three!" The teacher said, just below a yell. "You are in deep trouble!"

The one who faked the stab flitnched. "W-what do you mean teach?"

She glared. "You know what, Angelica." That got them worried. "You three are going to the office this instance!"

"We… uh…" The leader I presume shuttered. THen he shouted. "Scatter!" They then bolted away.

"Get back here!" The teacher yelled, not sure who to go after.

I tossed my hands forward, magic pulsing. I managed to make two strings, barely, that wrapped around the leader and one of his lackeys, grunting as I took a step forward, before planting my feet firmly, lifting them up.

"W-what the?!" One of them shouted. The teacher was also stunned by my stunt. So was the other bully and most of the kids in the cafeteria. Then realising her chance, the teacher quickly ran up and grabbed the other kid by the ear.

I quickly let go of that kid so I could focus on the other, already sweating a bit. I hadn't used magic before, and this much at once was… tiring.

"Nice work there Para." The teacher complimented. "Now let's take these three to the office."

"B-but, I haven't eaten yet!" One of them protested.

"Too bad." She replied coldly, sending shivers down their spines. I nodded, carrying the one I still had in my string with me as we all went to the office.

"We got them." The teacher said to the stunted office attentent.

"O-oh good." The attendant stutter in surprise before point to the back.

"Right, you going to call their parents?" The attendant nodded and the teacher nodded back before motioning me to follow. I did so, bringing the kid with me, setting him down in the office, sighing in exhaustion as I let the magic go.

The teacher then dragged the others in before going out and closing and locking the door to the windowless room. "Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah… j-just, tired… n-new to magic in general." I told the teacher, panting a little.

"Oh, do you need to rest?" She asked, a little concerned. I nodded, stumbling a little. She took my hand. "Here, let's go to the nurse's office. Do you want me to call your mom?'

"Yes… please." I panted, yawning.

"Alright, who is your mom?" She asks as we entered the nurse's office. Angelica was still there, sleeping on one of two beds.

"U-um… T-toriel adopted me, recently." I said, squirming a little.

"Toriel, huh?" She smiled. "Sounds exactly something she would do."

"Excuse me, but is there something I can help with?" The nurse asked us.

"Yes, Para hear needs some rest." The teacher answered her.

"Of course, he looks rather tired." The nurse replied. I ignored the gender assumption, simply nodding with a yawn. "Here, use the bed right there."

"I'll go call Miss Toriel." The teacher said before leaving the room.

I climbed into the bed eagerly, slumping tiredly into it. Across the room, Angelica shuddered in her sleep. I frowned at this, but was too tired to get up or move right now.

After about another four minutes, the bell ringing at the two minute mark, Toriel opened the door to the Nurse's office. "Para, are you alright dear?"

I nodded tiredly to her, yawning and reaching out to her. "You wanna go home?" She asked, briefly glancing at Angelica.

"Will… she be… okay?" I asked after nodding.

"She'll be just fine Para." The Nurse interjected. "Her parents will be here soon to pick her up."

"O-okay." I said, yawning again. I really needed more practice with my magic, getting this tired after using it in a fight wouldn't be good.

"Come along then." Toriel said before offering a hand to me. I took it, and tried to walk, but stumbled, latching onto her robe. "Here." Toriel then picked me up and rubbed my head affectionately. She then started to walk down the hall.

I smiled, leaning into the rubs, before swiftly falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

It was about a week later, and… I wasn't sleeping too well. Every night, the Gplayer and I would 'fight' in my dreams, and while he didn't seem to be gaining any ground, I wasn't either.

This caused me to keep waking up screaming and sweating, trembling, and overall in a bad condition. As per usual, Toriel and Gaster would come running or teleporting in and calmed me down and heal any injuries I might have sustained. Sometimes, Frisk would be there but sometimes they were denied entrance for the more grisly wounds. Chara too, despite being more used to them but Toriel won't have it.

I had gotten marks on my upper-arms, and a couple more chest wounds, but that was it so far. "I dunno h-how much l-longer I can do this." I sobbed, shaking, it being right after I had woken up again.

"It's going to be alright Para, we'll get through this." Mom comforted. "I know we will." Gaster was off to the side, cupping his chin and looking on in deep thought.

"M-my a-arms and chest hurt." I whimpered, sniffling. Toriel again said comforting things to me, before getting to work on healing my arms and chest, them having gotten some scratches.

I hugged Toriel as she did this, sniffling and trembling. "Para." Gaster said, getting my attention. "I may have an idea that could help."

"W-what is it?" I asked, sniffling and looking at him.

"I believe I can help drive "GPlayer" away during your FIGHTS." He said. "Perhaps, by entering your mind when you sleep."

"R-really?" I asked, eyes widening. Normally, I'd try to fight him alone… but I really needed the backup.

"Yes, I could try next time when you fall asleep." Gaster nodded with a smile. Toriel was also smiling, though in approval.

"T-thank you." I sniffled.

"It's my pleasure, really it is." Gaster replied before patting my head encouragingly.

I smiled, sniffling again, before wiping my eyes with my sleeve. Just then, the door opened up and Frisk came in with a plate of food on it. They brought it over to me. "Want some?" Chara was standing at the door, leaning on the frame.

On the plate was some sandwiches and chips. I smiled at the sentiment, nodding and grabbing a sandwich, nibbling on it. "Are you going to be okay, Para?" Frisk asked me with some concern.

"I-i'm... trying." I said softly, sniffling.

Frisk came over and hugged me. "We're here for you." They said softly, and I saw Chara giving me a thumbs in agreement.

"Their right, we're here for you." Toriel added, also hugging me.

"T-thank you." I whispered, sniffling and smiling as I continued eating.

"Don't eat too much, or you're not going to have room for breakfast." Toriel said while rubbing my head again.

I nodded, finishing the sandwich I was eating before pushing the plate away. "Come along now everyone, I'll go make breakfast." We followed her out in the dining room and sat down while Toriel went into the kitchen. While we waiting, we made small talk about various things before Toriel came out with Breakfast.

 _Roughly an hour later…_

"Alright, I'm heading to work Para." Toriel said, giving me a pat on my head. "Frisk, Chara!"

"Coming!" They yelled back with different emotions. They came to us, each with a their own backpack, Frisk looking a little excited and Chara the opposite.

"Why are you so excited?" I asked, tilting my head and looking at Frisk.

"I like school." They replied simply.

Chara gruffed. "And I don't."

"You won't be saying that in high school." I said to Frisk with a small smirk.

They blinked. "Why, how do you know?"

"I was older before you guys brought me here, remember?" I whispered to the two.

"Oh, right." Frisk whispered back.

"Come on you three!" Toriel called to us, waiting by the car.

"Coming!" I said, walking over and getting in the back, since we were all still kinda small, and Toriel didn't want us sitting in the front. Then when Frisk and Chara got in, we drove off. It didn't take long for us to come to a stop across a house. Asgore's House to be exact.

I had been visiting the place to train my magic, so that I used less and got more power for it. I got out, waving to the three as they left for school, before walking up and knocking on the door.

"One moment please!" A deep voice rang out. It took a few moments before the door open, revealing the towering figure that is Asgore. "Ah, hello Para."

"Hey Asgore." I said with a smile. "I'm here for the magic training."

"Right, come on in." Asgore stepped to the side, so that I could get in. I did, immediately going to the training room in the basement… which he only had because he used the backyard for a garden.

"Now then, shall we start?" Asgore asked with a large smile, pulling up a chalk board.

"Sure." I said with a smile. He'd mostly been teaching me mainly theory, not using actual magic yet, though he said we would soon.

 _About two hours later….._

"Alright." Asgore clapped his big hands. "Now then I believe it's time to actually practice for once."

"Yay!" I cheered, smiling widely, eager. I was getting a bit bored of the theory and really wanted to get to the actual magic.

"Excited aren't we?" Asgore chuckled. "We should start with creating a simple flame."

"Okay, how?" I asked.

"Concentrate your magic into a hand then focus on making it hot." Asgore instructed. "Then you have to let the magic leap out of your hand while at the same time will it to spark. It's easier than it sounds, trust me."

"Okay." I said, nodding. I brought my hands up to my chest, before pointing outwards, at a dummy nearby. I did as he said, and he was right. It was a _lot_ easier than it sounded, and a flame quickly leapt out of my hand, impacting the dummy, leaving a scorch mark.

"Just like that." Asgore applauded. "Now, try a constant stream of it. Just keeping pooling your magic."

"Okay." I said. I did what I did before, instead making a constant stream. This made… something unique happened, the stream of fire acting kinda like one of my strings, the fire wrapping around the Dummy and burning it.

"Oh, wow." Asgore blinked in surprise before smiling. "Well, regardless well done Para."

"That's… strange." I said, cutting the magic off.

Asgore nodded. "How do you feel right now? Any fatigue?"

"A… lot less, just a little winded." I told him honestly.

"Good, good." He replied. "One last thing, try and make your magic make the fire float as you create more balls of fire." He did a quick demonstration, creating seven fireballs that hovered in mid air with a qucik swipe of his arm. "Then, use some more magic in your hand as a sort of shockwave that only the fireballs feel." He pointed his hand forward and the hovering fireballs launched themselves in the dummy.

I nodded, focusing. I did what he did, but managed only four instead of seven, and when I sent them forward, the fireballs mostly missing except for one. "That's a good start Para, very good." Asgore complemented again. "Just get some practice in and you will be able to nail it eventually."

"O-okay." I said, smiling.

"Well, that's really there is to fire magic." Asgore continued. "The more magic you pour into your hand, the more larger the flame. But be careful, it is afterall fire."

I nodded again. "D-do you think… I c-could other magics?" I asked.

This time he nodded. "Yes actually, anyone can." He said. "Most just like to specialise in one kind of magic." Asgore cleared his throat. "What did you have in mind?"

"W-well, I heard you h-have some kinda weapon…?" I trailed off.

"Weapon?" Asgore echoed, before nodding in remembrance. "Yes, I have one. A Trident." He looked at me curiously. "You want to see it?"

"I-i… wanted one of m-my own, just in case, a weapon I mean." I said, shuffling in place some.

"Oh, I see." He response. "Well, that's a little advanced. Creating a weapon requires a constant flow of magic to sustain it as well using the magic to make it solid."

"O-oh… s-so, just into any shape I want?" I questioned.

"Yes, but I recommend avoiding practically large weapons. While weightless, they cost more magic." He answered.

I nodded. I decided to try something anyway, holding my hand out. Focusing my magic, I slowly formed a scythe that was as large as me. It was… faded, and not really detailed, sacrificing those in order to use less power.

"I-Impressive!" Asgore said in shock. "Only Undyne had managed to form hers so soon!"

"I-i… f-f-formed it less… t-to save power." I told him, panting heavily.

"Are you alright? You may want to disable it before you pass out." He advised. I nodded, doing so. I still felt light headed, stumbling and holding my head, before I fell on my butt. "Here let me help you up." Asgore offered a hand to me. "I have to ask, why a Scythe of all weapons?"

"I… felt… like it." I said simply, looking exhausted.

"Do you want to rest Para?" He asked me. "I have a spare bedroom, for guests here." I nodded, tiredly lifting my arms, reaching out for him to carry me. He chuckled before picking me up. "You must be really tried…" He said before carrying me up and out of the basement and up to the second floor, where placed me on a bed in the guest room.

"Thanks… daddy…" I mumbled sleepily, before closing my eyes.

He blinked in surprise. "Hmm? Daddy?" Asgore then smiled and rubbed my head before heading out the room.

 _A couple hours later, at the end of the school day…_

"Para…" Asgore's voice whispered. "It's time to wake up, Toriel's on her way to pick you up."

"Huh?" I asked groggily as my eyes fluttered open. Surprisingly, the GPlayer hadn't attacked me, though I did take the time to add better firewalls and stuff.

"Toriel is coming to pick you, five minute at the most." Asgore said with a smile.

"Oh, okay." I said with a yawn, getting up.

"Sleep well?" The goat monster asked.

"F-for once." I said, kicking my legs over the side of the bed and standing, stretching.

Asgore frowned. " 'For once'? Have you been having trouble sleeping as of late?"

"U-um… yeah…" I trailed off, looking to the side, before sighing. I told him about everything that happened while I was sleeping till now, everything about the Gplayer and how I fought them in my dreams,

Asgore took a deep breath when I finished and gave me a large and proud smile. "I'm happy to hear you've fought him off for so long, Para. You're very brave." I could see some of the rage in his eyes, no matter how well he hid it. "I'll do everything in my power to help you, in anyway I can."

"T-thank you, dadd-" I started to say, before my eyes widened, catching myself and covering my face in embarrassment.

Asgore smiled a little before patting me on the shoulder with a small laugh. "It's quite alright Para, I would not mind you calling me daddy."

"R-really?" I asked, looking at him. I… hadn't really _wanted_ to, per sae, but since Toriel was my 'Mom' now, and they were married at one point, my… now younger brain made that connection.

"Yes, really." He patted my head. I smiled, hugging him. "Now then, we should really get going, Toriel's going to be here any minute now."

"O-okay." I said with a nod and a smile, quickly going downstairs with him.

Apon reaching the living room, we hear a car horn honk outside. "That must be her." Asgore said before going to open the door for me. And he was correct, there was Toriel, Frisk, and Chara waiting for me.

I smiled at the three, waving as I walked over to them. "Hey Para, how was Magic lessons?" Frisk asked me.

"Good, I actually learned some magic this time!" I said excitedly, smiling widely.

"Really?! Like what?" They continued.

"You can tell us in the car Para." Toriel said with a smile.

"Okay Mommy." I said, pouting a little as I moved towards the car.

"I'll see you tomorrow Para!" Asgore yelled out and waved to me. Frisk and Chara waved back to him, while Toriel just huffed. I frowned a little at this, but smiled and waved back at Asgore, before turning and climbing into the car.

As I buckled up Frisk asked again excitedly. "So what did you learn?!"

"I learnt some fire magic." I whispered to them with a smirk. "I'll show you when we get home."

"Ok. Why are we whispering?" Frisk whispered back to me.

"I don't know." I whispered back, chuckling. This made Chara chuckle a little at our silliness.

We talked about random stuff on our way back, and when we got home, we immediately went to the basement. "Show us what you got." Chara said as they leaned on the wall, while Frisk was containing the need to bounce on the spot.

I nodded, smiling widely. I tapped into both my magic and DETERMINATION for this, since I didn't want to let the two down here. I waved my arms, and managed to make eight fireballs, that shot across the room and into the wall.

"Woah, nice." Chara said with wide eyes, not expecting me to be doing that well so soon.

"Awesome!" Frisk cheered as they watched. I smiled at the praise, deciding to get a little more fancy. Waving my hands again, another eight balls appeared, this time the eight spinning to make a circle and making a large O in the wall. "Cool! What else can you do!?"

"Boy, is this going to be a pain to clean…" Chara mumbled as they glanced at the scorch marks.

I frowned a little, nodding at Chara's comment. "Wait, Asgore said that to make fire is warm… maybe if I think liquid I can make water to clean the marks?" I mused.

"Maybe, but what about the igniting part? What to change" They replied, getting a look from Frisk. "Dad, tried teaching me magic before. Didn't work out."

"I… could try typing some code to give you magic." I mumbled to myself distractedly, thinking out loud without meaning to.

"You can still do that?" Chara's eye widen as Frisk looked a little hopeful.

"O-oh, yeah." I said, blushing a little in embarrassment. "I s-still have my 'player authority' on the world, i-it's been how I've blocked Gplayer."

"Oh, that's pretty cool." Chara replied.

"Really cool!" Frisk said.

"So anyways, back to water magic." Chara said, getting back on track. "How are you going to change the magic into water? With fire, you actually have to ignite it."

"U-uhh…" I trailed off, shuffling in place. "M-maybe make it flow?"

"Maybe will it like a dam breaking?" Frisk suggested. "Like the sudden release of pressure?"

"O-okay." I said, nodding. I did as they suggested, and I actually got it to work. A stream of water shot out of my hand, me using it to clean the wall, then another quick burst of heat without turning it into flame dried the wall.

"Nice. Water bombs should work the same as Fire bombs, just need a little tweaking." Chara observed, then shook their head. "Jeez, I feel like I'm giving a tutorial or something."

"So cool! Wait what about your strings Para?" Frisk asked me.

"O-oh yeah!" I said, smiling. "Throw something at me!"

"Heads up!" Chara shouted before tossing a bucket at me, giving me time to react. I shot my strings at it, the familiar magic coming to me easily. The strings wrapped around the bucket, halting it mid-air. "Nice. And you don't look tired either, not that much."

"Yeah, u-using magic is getting a lot easier." I said with a smile. "S-so… do you two w-want me to try giving you magic now?"

"Sure, if it gives me a way to keep others safe." Chara said with a shrug.

"Me too! Something to heal or shields!" Frisk cheered. I nodded, cracking my knuckles with a smile. I raised my hands, and without using any magic, a slightly glowing keyboard appeared under them.

I started rapidly typing, looking like I was in a trance.

"Woah." Frisk breath as they and Chara watched and waited. Slowly, two golden lines started leaving the keyboard, snaking towards the two of them. Frisk almost ducked out of the way, years of dodging instincts kicking in. But they remembered and kept in one spot. Chara didn't even flinch and just watched the golden strings snake their way towards them.

The two Childrens SOUL came out as the strings neared. Wrapping around the SOULs, they seemed to… merge, with the SOULs, the two feeling a little more… 'loose' in the sense of the energy inside them. "Woah, ok. That feels a little weird." Chara said as it happened.

"A little." Frisk agreed. I shook my head as I finished typing, stumbling a little and falling over. "Para?!" They shouted as Frisk grabbed me just in time.

"You alright Para?" Chara asked as they walked over.

"Y-yeah… j-just, light headed… only did stuff like t-that when asleep before." I told them, holding my head.

"Maybe we should go back upstairs?" Frisk asked me, looking worried.

"Y-yeah." I said, leaning on Frisk heavily. Frisk then supported me, motioning Chara to the same. Now with both of them supporting me, we headed up stairs.

"Couch or bed?" Chara asked me.

"Couch… I just need a minute." I told them. They nodded and helped me into the living room before sitting me down the couch.

"Para? Are you alright my child?" Mom asked as she came in from the dining room.

"Y-yeah, just a little light headed mommy." I told her with a small smile.

"Would you like some water?" Toriel asked, smiling a bit. I nodded, giving her a thankful smile. "Alright, I be right back." She replied heading out. Frisk and Chara sat on the couch with me, before Frisk turned on the TV, picking a random channel. "Here you go." Toriel said, handing me the water.

"Thank you." I said, grabbing the cup with both hands and drinking.

"So how was the magic show?" Toriel asked my siblings.

"Pretty good, Dad taught him some fire magic." Chara said.

Frisk nodded. "And he figured out how to make water magic."

"Really, that's really impressive Para." Toriel praised. I blushed at the praise, squirming and covering my face, making them chuckle and giggle at me. Toriel also rubbed my head at the same time.

"She is right though, Para." A new voice said and Gaster stepped in. "Few monsters managed to figure out water so quickly."

I only got more embarrassed at the praise, face going red under my hands. "No need to get so embarrassed Para." Chara chuckled, before facing back to the TV.

"Not… used to praise." I mumbled, squirming.

"Well, anyway. Dinner's almost ready everyone." Toriel said, still smiling at me.

"What's for dinner mommy?" I asked excitedly.

"Stir Fried beef." She answered.

"Sounds yummy." I said with a smile.

 _That night…_

 _I looked around the familiar void of my dreams, frowning a little._

" _And here we are again, just like always." Gplayer's voice rang out._

 _I turned to them, frowning. "Hey, Gplayer." I said, crossing my arms._

" _Hey." He replied, looking bored. "You know how this is going to go right?"_

" _We fight, you get no closer, I get a little hurt, wake up, and go through my day before we do this again?" I asked._

" _Pretty much." They replied before smiling. "But, you know I can get creative with injuries right?" He attacked with some sort of spiked ball that I couldn't recognise._

 _I gasped in pain, eyes widening as I took a step back, looking down. I was impaled through my stomach, and while it felt like it didn't hit anything… important, I still had a hole there. "Hurts, doesn't it?" They chuckled before sending tons more straight at me._

 _Right before they hit, a large laser incinerated them. "Sorry I'm late, Para." A familiar voice called._

 _GPlayer smirked facing to the left. "Hello there."_

 _Gaster smirked back, with anger in his eyes. "So your GPlayer."_

" _Yes, that's me." Was the answer he was given. Right before Gplayer sent a variety of attacks at, which were all countered by Gaster._

" _I'm only going to say this once, leave." Gaster growled, summoning multiple blasters._

" _How about, nah?" Was Gplayer's response before attacking again. Some of which were aimed at me._

 _I managed to throw my form out of the way, but I cried out in pain as I took damage from the spike still impaling me._

" _Para!" Gaster yelled before blasting GPlayer, who dodged out of the way. Gaster then teleported to me and ripping out the spike carefully before using some healing magic while blocking attacks with Gaster Blasters. "That'll help some, but get ready." He said, firing the Gaster Blasters._

" _Alright." I said. I got up, and went to summon my fire. Something strange happened when I did. They came… almost too easily, as if requiring no effort at all. GPlayer didn't seem worried at all, and with a wave of his hand both me and Gaster were soaked in poisoned water._

 _I coughed, feeling sickly. Gaster also coughed and teleported us away from a barrage of attacks. "H-heal." I suggested to Gaster. He nodded before bathing us both in light, removing the poison before blasting the Gplayer again._

 _I helped him, summoning a bunch of fire, so much it was like a concentrated beam as I shot it at the Gplayer. He just grunt and used a hand to block the combined attack._

" _Why is he so strong?!" I shouted in frustration. "They're LV is ONE! They haven't even killed anything on their own yet!"_

" _I don't know but we can still beat him!" Gaster yelled back summoning more Gaster Blasters to attack from behind._

" _Hm." The Gplayer hummed, before snapping his finger to make both our beams vanish, before attacking with a beam on his own._

" _I… have had enough… OF THIS BULL!" I shouted in fury. I screamed as I shot my arms out, a wave of pure energy shooting out and knocking everyone else over._

" _Para?" Gaster grunted after he landed on the ground._

 _I shot forwards, and as I did, the dream void seemed to… shift. It felt more like 'me' and less like a neutral plane of existence. I didn't notice this as I punched the Gplayer in the face, sending them flying. They grunted, before throwing tons of those Spike Balls at me._

 _I waved my hands, erasing the balls and floating towards the bastard menacingly. I probably wasn't in my right mind at the moment. He threw lighting at me this time, followed by Gaster Blasters of his own, Undyne spears plus a copy of Asgore's Trident._

 _I lifted a hand, erecting an invisible barrier. The attacks hit, and they all bounced off of it. He summoned more attacks, all of which completely and utterly useless. As it should be._

 _As I floated closer to the Gplayer, I got a funny idea. I summoned a large hammer, that seemed to radiate energy. I dragged it along the ground as I continued floating towards him, walls appearing around him to keep him where I wanted. They growled, conjuring a giant axe and swung at me._

 _I caught the axe, and with enhanced strength, snapped it in half. Holding the hammer two handed, I lifted it into the air. "YOU ARE BANNED!" I shouted in fury, bringing it down on him. It didn't seem to kill him, but instead complete removed his presence from this world as it went over his form, similar to what happened to Gaster, but on a more… thorough scale._

 _Despite this, I felt like he was still alive, but I had no time to dwell on this, dropping the hammer, and waking up_


	5. INTERLUDE:CARNIVAL!

"So, are you two excited?" I asked, looking at Chara and Frisk. We were going to an amusement park, and I was eagerly bouncing.

"Totally!" Frisk said, also bouncing. While Chara agreed, they kept more in control.

"I hope it's not too loud." I suddenly said, having a realization, grabbing my headphones and pressing them against my ears a little more.

"It'll be okay Para." Frisk reassured me.

"T-thanks." I said, smiling and hugging them.

"You're welcome." They replied.

"We're almost there!" I suddenly shouted, pointing out the car window the approaching amusement park. The others, minus Frisk, chuckled and giggled at me even though they were excited as well.

I smirked, turning and tickling Chara. To my shock they didn't laughed and they just smirked back. "I'm not ticklish."

I pouted, crossing my arms and huffing, before smirking. I quickly typed a little code on a mini-keyboard, before tickling them again, this time to much greater effect. "C-cheater!" They shouted. I chuckled, upping the tickles. "St-stop!" They protested, trying to push me away. Frisk was laughing their butt off from watching this.

I chuckled, but obliged, sending them a smirk. "Please don't ever do that again." Chara told me, starting to recover.

"Okay." I said, inwardly sighing in relief. I thought they'd try and get me back. The group soon got out of the car after Toriel parked, heading into the amusement park.

"How are you holding up Para?" Frisk asked me as a pair of happily squealing kids ran by.

I winced, shrinking in on myself a little. "I-i'm trying to s-stay calm." I told them, shaking lightly.

"Maybe we should get you an Ipod or something to help tune out the noise." They suggested to me. "Just put it at a volume that comfortable and it'll block some of it out."

"What do you think Para?" Chara asked me.

"Y-yes, please." I said, nodding.

"Well, maybe there's a game around here that offers one?" Chara said looking around. I looked around, hands over my headphones, before I saw one.

"Over there!" I exclaimed, gesturing to a ball toss.

"Right, lets go for it." Chara said, looking at the win conditions to get the ipod. "Knock all in one throw, five times in a row…" They read before smirking. "Easy enough." They then paid the attendant, before grabbing the balls needed. Taking aim, they threw the first one and knocked down the first set of cups.

"Go Chara!" I cheered, smiling. Then, taking a closer look I could see the subtle hints of a red hue covering the balls as Chara grabbed them. They threw another, knocking it down easily.

"Alright Chara!" Frisk shouted, not noticing. Chara threw again, knocking another down. This went on, until there was only one left. That one went down, one of the cup hitting the attendant in the head.

"Welp, here you go." He said, not looking too surprised but more impressed. "As promised, here's the reward." The attendant handed it to Chara, who then handed it to me.

"Thank you." I said to them. I quickly set it up, and had it play music. I closed my eyes and smiled, feeling a little bliss now that there wasn't any annoying noise in my ears.

"Too easy." Chara said as we walked away. I hummed, not really paying attention, eyes closing as I bobbed my head a little, about to run into someone. Chara grabbed me by the elbow of my shirt. "Woah there!"

I paused, blinking and looking around confused, turning to Chara and tilting my head, sending them a questioning look. "You almost ran into someone, dummy." They told me teasingly.

"O-oh, sorry." I said, blushing.

"P-para?" A familiar voice said. I blinked in surprise, turning and seeing Angelica.

"O-oh, hi Angelica!" I said, smiling.

"You know this chick Para?" Chara asked, blinking once.

"Hey Angelica." Frisk greeted the girl.

"Met her that day I went to school… helped get her bullies in trouble." I told Chara, smirking.

"Nice." They said.

"U-um, th-thank you for doing that…" Angelica thanked me.

"N-no problem." I said, blushing a little.

"So, what are you doing here Angel?" Frisk asked the girl. "I didn't think you'de ever want to come to a place like this."

Angelical shuffled her foot a bit. "Well… my parents talked me into it…" A roller coaster we were right next to roared passed us.

I yelped a little, covering my ears and wincing at the sudden volume increase. It was a LITTLE louder than people were.

"Uh, are you ok Para?" Angelica asked me, losing the stutter and making Chara smirk.

"Y-yeah… s-senseitive ears." I told her. "T-thats why I have these." I said, motioning to my headphones.

Angelica looked surprised from that. "Oh really? How bad is it for you?" She asked worriedly.

"It… v-varies, sometimes stuffs j-just a little louder, sometimes i-it's deafening." I told her, shuffling in place, face reddening some more.

She nodded in understanding. "Good thing you have those then." Angleica pointed to my headphones.

"Y-yeah." I said with a shy smile.

Angelica shuffled her foot again. "S-so, what d-do you want to do here?"

"I-i w-was gonna g-go for the more q-quiet rides." I told her.

"There's one of those "Whatcha you call it" rides over there." Chara said, pointing to one of them. "Me and Frisk however are going on those rides the spin you like crazy."

"Gives me a headache from the gforce, but worth it." Frisk said excitedly.

"H-have fun." I said, waving.

"Later!" Chara replied, dragging Frisk with them.

"You two have fun!" Frisk said as they shrunk into the distance.

"H-huh… that was weird." I said, turning to Angelica.

She looked confused. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"T-they seemed in a h-hurry… w-wanna go to that ride C-chara pointed out?" I asked. She nodded in response, giving me a small smile while still hugging her arms in the timid manner.

When we turned to the ride, I blushed in embarrassment. It was the tunnel of love. "I-is… is t-that…?" Angelica muttered, not finishing as she knew the answer.

"Y-yeah." I said, groaning embarrassedly.

She started blushing as well. "M-m-maybe w-we could f-find a d-different one?"

"Y-yeah… t-teacups?" I suggested.

Angelica nodded. "O-ok, wh-where do we look?"

"U-um… follow me?" I suggested, holding a hand out to her without thinking. The shy girl stared at my hand for a moment before slowly taking it, still keeping one arm close to her.

I gently pulled her along as we looked for the teacups, before we found them, managing to get one just to ourselves, still holding her hand. I realised I was, and blushed more, letting go.

"S-sorry, did that b-bother you?" Angelica asked me.

"N-no, I-i just t-thought i-it'd bother y-you… we j-just met." I said shyly, looking away.

"Oh, s-sorry." She apologised again as the ride started.

"A-are you… o-okay with it?" I asked, looking at her.

"U-um." She stopped before nodding shyly. My face flushed, slowly taking her hand and giving it a supportive squeeze. "T-thanks…" Angelica mumbled.

I nodded, before squirming a little. I sat there with her, thinking, before I took a shot, bringing her closer and leaning against her, squeezing her hand again. She blushed harder from that, but didn't make a move to stop it.

"U-um… d-d-does t-this mean you l-like me?" I asked in a small and shy voice. I… never really had the chance to do any dating in my world, so I may have been jumping the gun a little here.

She glanced at the ground a little. "M-maybe a little bit? F-Frisk's and Miss T-Toriel are the only other ones n-nice to me."

My eyes widened at this, before I let go of her hand, pulling her in for a hug. "I w-won't let those meanies h-hurt you ever." I whispered, referring to her bullies.

The girl blushed more. "Th-th-th-thank y-you." Angelica said after pausing for a few seconds and shakily hugging back.

"F-for now… close friends?" I suggested, pulling away a bit and smiling at her. I didn't want to take things too quickly, after all.

She nodded slowly. "O-ok."

I smiled, taking her hand and simply enjoying the ride, getting off and helping her down when we got off, only to be seen my Chara and Frisk.

"Hey you guys." Frisk waved to us.

Chara however smirked. " You two had fun on the rides?"

"Yeah!" I said, nodding and smiling.

"Really now, even the tunnel?" Chara continued.

"W-we d-didn't go in that." I mumbled, face flushing.

Chara and Frisk both looked disappointed. "Aw, you two would'v looked cute I bet."

"S-shut up!" I exclaimed in embarrassment, covering my face as flushing more. Angelica was also covering her face in embarrassment.

The others giggled and chuckled. "You two are perfect for eachother, you even react the same way." Frisk said teasingly.

I shook a little, face reddening more, before I decided to just bolt away from the situation, so I could calm down. Frisk and Chara blinked a little in surprise as Angelica dashed after me, nearly tripping. "Think we over did it?" Chara asked Frisk, who just shrugged.

When I stopped running, I was in a very much less occupied part of the park, deserted really, it looking old and worn down. I only stopped because I fell forwards, scuffing my arms and legs but otherwise unharmed. "P-para? Are you o-ok?" Angelica's exhausted voice called after she caught up.

"Y-yeah." I sniffled in a small voice, sitting up and whimpering a little. "J-just s-s-scrapped myself…"

She sat down next to me, panting a bit. "Do… D-do Frisk and C-chara do that o-often?"

"Yeah…" I mumbled, slumping a little.

"Are they m-mean about it?" She asked worriedly, patting me on the back.

"T-they… d-don't mean to be…" I mumbled, sniffling.

Angelica then hugged me from behind. "N-need a-a h-hug?" I nodded, leaning back into her and sighing. "S-s-so d-did you have f-fun here?" She asked, blushing a bit more.

"Y-yeah." I murmured. "E-especially s-since I was with you." I added quietly to myself… but not quite enough.

"R-r-r-really?" She stuttered in surprise, her face redder than a tomato.

"Y-yeah." I said with a matching face when I realized I had said that out loud.

She paused for several seconds. "I-I-I-I'm g-g-glad th-that yo-you think s-so."

"R-really?" I shakily asked.

Angelica nodded embarrassed. "Y-yeah… I-It was n-nice to h-have y-you here t-t-too…"

"S-s-so… w-w-what does that mean?" I asked, blushing. "I-i-i m-mean… f-for us."

"I-I d-don't kn-know?" She said uncertainly. "A-a-a-a c-c-couple?"

"O-okay… w-w-wanna g-go through the t-t-tunnel?" I asked, holding my hand out, flushing. She blushed more somehow before clasping my hand with a small nod.

I gave hers a squeeze, before we walked back to the ride together. We walked like that for a bit before arriving at the ride and we got in it. I smiled, leaning against her as we went through the ride. She made a small noise, and then leaned on me as well.

When the ride was over, we got a picture, it being of that moment. This made me smile, until Chara and Frisk saw us and came over. "Hey, you guys." Chara greeted, trying to hold their smirk back. "Did we go too far with the teasing?" They asked me. Frisk was more focused on the picture, but withheld saying anything.

"Y-yeah." I said, quickly hiding the picture behind my back.

Chara rubbed the back of her head with a apologetic smile. "Sorry about that." Frisk nodded, also apologising.

"I-it's o-okay." I whispered, used to this routine already, looking down.

They noticed my down mood. "You going to be right?" Frisk asked me. I nodded, a bit uplifted at hearing more genuine concern. "We should probably just out right quit it with the teasing, shouldn't we?"

"L-light t-teasing o-okay." I said, giving them a small smile. "Y-you guys j-just get carried away."

"You sure?" Chara asked. "We may just go overboard again."

"J-just… p-promise to try not to?" I asked weakly. They sighed before both they and Frisk nodded to me. I smiled at them, handing Angelica the picture before hugging the two thankfully. They hugged back, smiling. Angelica also smiled at the sight, finding it a little cute.

"C-can… w-we go home now?" I asked them. Today was… eventful, and I still wasn't too used to this body, so I was tired.

"Yeah, let's go find mom." Frisk agreed, offering a hand to me. I grabbed the hand, scooting a little closer and yawning adorably, rubbing my eye sleepily. They giggled a little before they and Chara started to walk off with me.

"B-bye guys." Angelica waved.

"B-bye." I said sadly, waving tiredly. She gave me a smile that made my heart flutter before turning around and leaving in the opposite direction. I sighed a in love sigh, before yawning, trudging along next to Frisk.

"You two are too cute." Frisk said, withholding a sly grin and settled with a simple smile as she let me sit on a bench.

"I'll go find mom, you two wait here." Chara said before running off while Frisk sat next to me. I slumped tiredly against my adopted sibling, eyes threatening to shut.

I felt Frisk rub the top of my head. "Go on, sleep. Mom can carry you." She said. I nodded, curling up against them and passing out.

 _Chara POV_ …

"Hey mom!" I yelled after finding her after looking for her for like twenty minutes.

Mom turned to me. " Ah, Chara my child." She said. "Is there something you want?"

I nodded to her. "Yeah, Para's pretty tired. Can we go home?"

She blinked in surprise. "So soon? Why, did something happen to make him so tired?"

I shook my head. "Besides having a lot of fun, nothing."

"Alright, lead me to them." Mom replied, still thinking it odd I bet. I nodded then led her to where Frisk and Para were at. Frisk was just sitting there, waiting patiently while Para had falling asleep. "Well, you weren't joking when you said they were tired." Mom stated, picking Para up. "Let's go home then my children." She said, before leading me and Frisk to the car.

She set Para in the back, between us. "Alright, my children, please watch Para to make sure they do not get hurt, okay?" She requested me and Frisk.

"Yes ma'am!" I said, careful not to wake up Para. As they slept, something about them felt… strange. There seemed to be this… energy, around them, that wasn't quite there own. I wonder what that's about. Gaster might know, I'll have to make a note of that.

Now that I looked closer, strange black spots seemed to be forming on them. If you just gave them a glance, they'd look like freckles on their cheeks, but… they were off. "Frisk, remind me to talk to Gaster." I told my sib and they nodded, also seeing what I was seeing.


	6. Chapter 5

_Gaster POV_

I looked over Para, who was sleeping in his bed, analysing the spot on his his cheeks. Chara was right to warn me of this, these were not normal. And I can tell what they meant by the separate power in them. Very peculiar, I must say. I looked closer using a magnifying glass.

At that moment, Para seemed to stir slightly, whimpering. It didn't appear to be another Gplayer dream, thankfully, but they were still having a nightmare. I sighed a bit, before rubbing their head. Poor child, dealing with so much.

My touch seemed to wake them. "G-gaster?" They groggily asked when they awoke, looking at me.

I smiled at them. "Oh, my apologies Para. I did not mean to wake you." I said to him, hiding the magnifying glass in my coat pocket. Yes, I have very deep pockets.

"I-it's okay." Para yawned, sitting up. "I… couldn't really sleep anyway…" They mumbled.

I frowned at them. "I see… well Toriel is almost done with dinner." I continued, replacing the frown with a smile.

"What's for dinner?" They yawned, sleepily rubbing an eye.

I chuckled. "Meat loaf." They mumbled something, before laying back down. I watched as the spots on them widened noticeably. I narrowed my eyes at them, before scanning them with magic, careful not to wake up Para.

Their being seemed to be… changing. It also seemed to be coming from their SOUL, which worried me. Just what is happening?! I then teleported out, into the kitchen where Toriel was. "Miss Toriel, there is something happening to Para and I need to take them to the lab."

"Are they alright?" Toriel questioned, worried.

"I am unsure, but their very being is… changing." I explained to her. "And it's coming from their very SOUL." Toriel seemed very worried, but nodded for me to take them. I nodded back to them before teleporting back into Para's room then placing a hand on there shoulder, teleporting them to a bed I have in the lab.

Making sure he was still asleep, I set up various equipment to start scanning. I looked up a screen, and what I saw surprised me. Their SOUL was made equally of every trait, causing it to be a rainbow. "I-Impossible…" I breathed in surprise, staring at the SOUL. Then I shook my head, and continued the scanning to see past their SOUL for the moment. Just what is causing this change in being?

What I saw made me drop my clipboard. There, seeming to grow behind their original SOUL, was a monster one. I just stood there, eye's wide and mind running a mile a second at this impossibility. As it did, it stopped at a possible cause. "The void…" I growled just quietly enough. Despite the answer, it still made it hard to believe. A human developing a monster SOUL. I sighed. "Para, your life is only going to get more interesting no doubt." I mumble, holding my head and watching with pitying eyes.

Suddenly, my phone rang. I jumped a bit before teleporting into another room and answering the phone. "Hello?"

"Gaster?" Toriel's voice came, sounding worried. "Can you please bring Para home from getting _ice cream_?" She asked, voice tense.

I immediately understood. "Yeah yes, I'll bring them home immediately." I said in a casual tone. "I'll be there shortly."

"Good, remember, Chara Chocolate, Frisk Strawberry, and Para Vanilla." Toriel said, sounding calmer.

"Right, thank you Toriel." I responded. "I'll be there soon." Suddenly, I heard the sound of soft footsteps behind me. I turned around to see Para, up and awake. "Goodbye Toriel." I said into the phone, holding up a finger to Para.

"See you soon." Toriel said simply, hanging up.

I closed the phone, feeling concern. Whatever was going on over there, it was serious. I turned to Para with a smile. "Hey, sleepy head."

"Gaster… why are we in your lab?" Para asked, stretching and yawning. They were still in their pajamas, consisting of the shirt they had arrived in and some black with bone patterns pajama pants, nothing on their feet.

"Not important for the moment, Para." I said, patting their head. "How do you feel for some Ice Cream?"

"Icecream!" Para exclaimed excitedly, reaching up at me and bouncing in place.

I chuckled before teleporting some clothes in and handing them to Para. "You'll want to get dressed first." Para nodded, grabbing the clothes and starting to strip. I quickly teleported out of the room when that happened, facepalming at the same time and waited for them.

When they came back, they were wearing the white oversized shirt and their headphones, brown jeans and black sneakers. They also had a grey hoodie, the hood up as they smiled up at me. I held out a hand to them. "Let's go."

 _Later, Para POV out front of Toriels…_

I smiled as I licked the ice-cream I had gotten, vanilla, holding Gasters hand as he lead me up to the door. We went inside, and what I saw confused me. There was this woman in a suit, with a suitcase, there. She seemed to be serious, like if someone had died.

"Hello, Para is it?" She asked, and I nodded as I went inside, Gaster standing off to the side.

"Hello my Child." Toriel said, rubbing my head with a smile.

"Mommy, who's this?" I asked, worry in my voice as I leant into the touch.

She smiled at me. "Some nice women who will be taking a look at you." She was not nice.

 _Months later…_

I frowned as I got ready to escape. I had been in this orphanage for a couple of months now, and my birthday was quickly approaching. I was going to run away, back to my family here. I had a black backpack full of all my things, and sighed a little.

I looked down at my hands, both elated and worried at their new look. They were bony talons, and whenever I used more elemental magic, they'd glow to match. Sighing, I took to out black, thick wool gloves, putting them over my hands.

Grabbing my backpack, I looked down at myself one last time. I had a black turtleneck on, with a gray scar covering the lower half of my face. This was because some strange black markings had appeared there, and I had no idea why. I had noticed my skill with magic increased as they appeared, so I was happy with them, for now.

Shaking myself out of that mental tirade, I looked down. I was wearing a gray skirt and gray yoga pants under them. The reason for this was I started feeling more… neutral, gender wise, recently, and had changed my clothes to match. I also had on a blue and a pink sock, blue for left and pink for right, with my shoes being similar colors but swapped on the sides.

I moved towards the window, about to sneak out, when the door opened. "Para?" Questioned one of the main caretakers of the Orphanage, who… wasn't really that important to me.

"Yeah?" I asked calmly, pretending I hadn't been about to run away.

"I have good news." He said, smiling at me. "There's one last family here to see you."

I sighed in irritation at this, grabbing the strap of the backpack tighter. "Alright, one more." I agreed lowly, following him as he led me to the room with the family. He opened the door for me as I walked near, looking at the floor and walking into the room.

"Hello Para." A deep and very familiar voice called. My eyes widened as I shot my head up, seeing a familiar goat king. I ran around the table, tackling him in a hug. Asgore laughed, hugging me back. "Good to see you again Para."

"I-i n-never t-thought I'd s-see you g-guys again, daddy." I whispered to him.

He rubbed my back. "I know, I know." Asgore said, smiling with his eyes closed. "Everyone missed you so much Para, they'll no doubt be glad to hear from you again."

"Let's get outta here." I suggested, smiling up at him, even though he couldn't see it through my scarf.

He nodded before taking my hand. "Let's, I'm sure you want to forget this place." Asgore smiled down at me before beginning to lead me outside. I smiled happily behind my scarf as Asgore led me to his car, the two of us getting in.

"I've been practicing my magic." I brought up to him.

"That so?" Dad said as he started the car up.

"Yeah, at night when nobody was awake." I said, looking at him. "I'd go into the basement and practice, or at the outer walls… I think I got really good."

"I hope you didn't get hurt doing so." He said, never losing that smile. "Or in trouble."

"They never found out." I said with a smirk, which I was sure he could tell I had purely because of the tone in my voice. "I made sure to clean up after."

I saw him nod his head as he stopped at a red light. "Very good to hear." I could tell he was smirking as well.

"What's everyone else been doing?" I asked him.

I saw him frown in thought. "Frisk and Chara have been sticking close to your friend Angelica." He started with. "Tory and Gaster have been trying to get you back, with no success unfortunately."

"How'd you manage to get me then, daddy?" I questioned.

He chuckled. "I may have pulled some strings as King." Dad got the green light to go and he drove onwards. "Plus, I'm still divorced…" He added, a little sadly.

I reached over, hugging him a little to cheer him up. The rest of the ride was silent as he drove us to his house, the two of us going inside.

"Oh, I've gotten better at making weapons!" I suddenly said, mostly to change the topic from what it was earlier.

"Ah, I had no doubt you'd get the hang of that." Asgore said, obviously proud of his son. "You can show me in the morning however."

"Okay daddy." I said, yawning a little. "Is that room I used when I came over just mine now?"

He nodded, looking a little tired himself. "Yes it is Para."

"Night daddy." I said, giving him one last hug before bed.

"Good night son." He said, waving as I walked up the stairs. I went into the room, putting my backpack down at the edge of the bed, before crawling in, putting my scarf, gloves, and headphones on the table next to me, before wrapping the blankets around me comfortable, squirming a bit in my bandages before falling asleep.

 _The next morning…_

I woke up with a large smile on my face, stretching. Grabbing my scarf and gloves, I carried them into the bathroom with me, getting myself ready for the day, before putting them on and going downstairs and to the kitchen eagerly.

I smiled wider when I saw Dad wasn't up yet, running around the kitchen as I prepared breakfast. It took a while, but I managed to prepare breakfast just as Asgore was coming down the stairs. "Para?" He said, strangely looking pretty awake already.

"I made breakfast, daddy!" I said happily, beaming at him.

His surprised face turned into a smile. "And I have to thank you for that. Now let's have a taste first, shall we?" Dad said as he sat down and took a bite of the food. "Yes, well done my son. This is very good." He compliment after chewing.

I beamed at him, happily eating my own. Breakfast was eaten swiftly, before I smiled. "Can I show you my weapon now Daddy?" I eagerly asked. He nodded and gestured to demonstrate, looking eager to see how much I've improved.

I got up, taking a couple steps away from the table, so I had room. I held my hand out, and gathered my magic. Quickly, a large, Dual ended, Scythe appeared. It had a thick blade, and was as long as I was tall, making me hold it at an angle. It had black wisps coming off of it, and had an intricate pattern of a knife on one end, a flower on the other.

Dad clapped in amazement. "Excellent work my son!" He praised me. "And it looks perfectly stable as well."

"Shoot a fireball at me." I said eagerly, bouncing a little. "I've been practicing with it, and I really wanna show you this trick."

Asgore looked hesitant before conjuring a very weak fireball. "Be careful Para." He advised as he launched the ball at me, half the usual speed.

I blocked with the middle of my dual scythe, both hands mid-way to the edges, before I spun it. I directed the fire up, letting the scythe go briefly to twirl in the air when I did, and sent the fire into the blades, igniting them as I held it back at my side. Asgore stared for a bit, mouth opened in surprise. "Well done! Well done!" He shouted, applauding again.

I blushed at the praise, letting the fires go out and dismissing the weapon. "I-i thought, t-that if I f-fought someone else w-with magic, that'd be a good counter." I said, cheeks reddening from the praise.

"Does it work with other elemental magic?" The king asked.

"Y-yeah, it works with electricity, water, earth, wind, whatever." I listed off, shyly digging my heel into the floor. "I… had nothing else t-to do but that, so…"

"And you've tested all of those?" He said, amazed. "That means you can use all those spells?"

"Y-yeah… m-magic seems t-to just get easier for me." I said simply, looking away from him.

"Easier you say?" Asgore echoed. "Do you have any idea why?"

"No… I would have asked Gaster, but… I didn't really have access to him…" I trailed off, sighing.

Asgore smiled. "Well, you will soon enough."

I smiled behind my scarf. "Yeah, I will." I said, a bit cheered up now.

"If you don't mind, why are you wearing a scarf?" Asgore asked, taking note of my attire.

"N-no reason." I said, a little _too_ quickly, making me silently curse at myself.

Asgore raised an eyebrow as a result. "Is there something you don't want us to see?"

"N-no!" I said, again too quickly. I looked away, shrinking in on myself slightly.

Dad then walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Gaster had warned me of something. I guessing that something has caused some… changes?"

My eyes widened at this, before I relaxed, sighing and nodding. So that's why I woke up in his lab a couple months ago. I lowered the scarf, revealing the black marks in a mist-like pattern on the cheeks of my lower face. Everywhere else was white, hard bone. Asgore looked a little grave at that, but pulled a smile and gave a comforting pat of the head. "Do not worry about your appearance Para. I'll accept you as my son, no matter the conflicting reason."

I smiled, hugging him and shaking slightly. "D-daddy…" I said simply sniffling. He soon ended the hug, and I put my scarf back on. Just because he accepted me doesn't mean the world will. "L-let's go see Mommy…" I said. He nodded, taking my hand and leading out of the basement and to the car.

As we drove off, Asgore informed me of something. "Toriel and the others don't know that I've adopted you, so it's going to be a surprise for them." He stopped at a red light. "Just a heads up."

"Dad, do you have that cape I heard you used to wear all the time?" I asked, smiling widely.

"Yes, I do. Why?" Asgore replied.

"Hide me in it when we get there and it can be a really good surprise!" I said, bouncing a little at my mischievous idea.

He chuckled again. "That's a brilliant idea Para, I have a spare in the trunk."

 _At Toriel's…_

I chuckled to myself as Dad hid me in his cape, walking with him as he went and knocked on the door. The door opened, revealing Toriel who looked a little grumpy to see Asgore. "Asgore, what do you want?"

Asgore smiled at her. "I have some important news to tell you and the others." He said. "May I come in?"

She looked a little more grumpy before siding to the side. "Fine, come on in. This better be important."

I stayed silent as me and Dad walked in, him standing in plain view of the couch and seats. Eventually, Frisk, Chara, Gaster, Toriel, and even Angelica were there.

"Hey dad, so what news do you got?" Chara said, greeting our dad.

"Its about Para." He stated shortly, making everyone look at him with wide eyes.

"What about them, are they okay?" Frisk asked in a slightly panicky voice.

"Oh, they're more than okay." Asgore said, unable to keep himself from smiling.

Chara raised an eyebrow. "Okay, so where and how are they now?"

He suddenly smirked. "Why don't you see for yourself." Asgore said, before whiffing his cape to reveal me. I walked out, smiling widely and waving at them, not that they could see the first thing.

"Para!" Angelica yelled uncharastically loud before she and Toriel ran up to hug me. Frisk joined in after, Chara chuckling and putting a hand on my shoulder. Gaster just chuckled and smiled, standing off to the side of us.

"I m-missed you guys." I said, voice shaky as I hugged Angelica back.

"We missed you too, my child." Mom said, tearing up a little bit while Angelica nodded in agreement.

"W-wanna see something cool?" I asked them.

Chara blinked. "Like what?" Gaster, however, seemed to know what was coming as he stood there looking curious. I took a deep breath, before removing my scarf and gloves. Everyone, including Gaster, gasped at the sight.

And before I could react, Chara smiled at me. "That's so cool. Frisk nodded in agreement, while Angelica wasn't so sure.

"What happened?" Mom asked in awe, examining my claw.

"I dunno, they were just… like this one day, when I woke up." I told them, smiling slightly. "Watch this though!" I exclaimed. I channeled magic to my hand, thinking of cold and sharp. The glow around my hands turned an icy blue, cold mist leaking off of them.

They stared in awe. "Seems like you made advancements in your magic." Gaster noted.

"Yeah, watch this!" I exclaimed excitedly. I summoned my dual-sided scythe, the blades glowing a similar color as my hands.

"A scythe?" Frisk said, Angelica looking a little scared at the sharp weapon. I saw this, and immediately dismissed it.

"Y-yeah, but I can make other stuff." I said. I then made a pole that had chains on the end, a rather strange weapon idea I had one day.

Chara put their hands on their hips. "Man, wish I made as much progress…." They mumbled.

"How did your magic training go?" I asked curiously, tilting my head and dismissing the strange weapon as well.

They sighed. "Not great, it's soooo slow." Chara complained, Frisk also looking a little annoyed.

"Well, what have you two managed so far?" I asked.

"I managed Ice magic while Frisk is still at water." Frisk nodded to confirm Chara's summarizing.

"Can we spar?" I asked eagerly. "I wanna see where we all got to."

Chara was immediately all for it. "Yeah, sounds like fun!" They said, while Frisk didn't look too sure.

"Absolutely not." Toriel said disapprovingly. "You could get hurt."

"Aw, okay…" I said, looking downtrodden as I turned my eyes to the floor.

"Oh come on Mom, we'll be careful." Chara protested.

"Even so, I worry for you too much to allow for it." Mom said, sternly making Chara slump in disappointment.

"Can we have some pie instead Mommy?" I asked, looking up at her.

She smiled at that idea. "Of course, this is a special day. One that calls for pie." Toriel said before heading into the kitchen, Gaster and Asgore agreeing with her.

"Pie time!" I cried triumphantly, going to and sitting at the dinner table. Chara and Frisk broke into smiles before chasing after me and sitting down while Angelic just walked over along with Asgore. Gaster just teleported to a seat.

 _Later, at night_ …

I snuck into Chara and Frisks room, smirking. I walked over the two, shaking them up. Frisk was the first to speak. "Para?" They said as Chara rubbed their eyes.

"Hey." I whispered, smiling. "Wanna sneak out back and spar?"

Frisk and Chara looked a little shock before Chara smirked. "Totally, lets go!" I smirked, nodding.

"Meet you there." I whispered to the two, before sneaking out the bedroom window and into the backyard. They followed after me, Chara with a matching smirk, Frisk looking a little guilty.

"Frisk, come on, you know Mommy's being overprotective." I said to them, crossing my arms.

They nodded, understanding. "I know, but still doesn't feel all that right to disobey like that."

"You did back when you fell." Chara pointed out.

"Because I didn't have a choice." Frisk retorted. I looked away at that, guilt starting to eat at me now. "H-hey, it's okay. It's not on that level honestly." Frisk said, trying to comfort me.

"I know… if the game had had the option, I would have let you stay at Toriel's." I told the two in a whisper, closing my eyes.

"S-sorry, I should've kept my mouth shut." Frisk apologised to me.

"I… i-it's fine." I said, taking a deep breath. "Let's just get to sparing."

"Right." Chara said, taking a few steps back. Same with Frisk. I did as well, getting into a stance, nodding to tell the two I was ready. Then Chara shot out three bits of ice magic, shaping them into knives while creating another one for them to hold. Frisk just gather some water magic in their hands and waited.

I formed my scythe, thrusting the middle into one of the knives and slashing the other two, spinning it and smirking as the blades were coated in a slick layer of the ice, mist coming off of them. "That is so cool." Chara said, making Frisk giggled at their unintentional pun. Chara then threw down their hand and more ice knife appeared above me, about ten or so, and they let gravity do the work as they charged forward.

I channeled my magic into the ground, thinking of solid, walls, raising the ground in front of Chara as I threw my scythe up, wrapping a string around it and spinning it above me, shattering the ice-knives.

Chara didn't seem to happy. "Okay, this isn't fun." They stated before again creating more knives. However this time, they were more hollow and were glowing a little. Once they were launched I spun my dual scythe a couple feet in front of me, attempting to block them. The moment they made contact, they exploded in a shower of fire and ice shards.

I jumped back, bringing a KINDNESS shield up to protect me from the debris, before I shot some lightning from my fingers at them. Frisk then shot in front of them forming a water shield. Then thinking fast they threw the now electrified shield at me, Captain America style.

Getting an idea, I removed the ice from my scythe, bringing it back to me and hitting the shield with the middle, the scythe now electrified and dripping water. "Well, that's pretty all we can do, specialised anyway." Chara said with a shrugged. "The rest is pretty dang basic."

"Really?" I asked, tilting my head. "I… learnt more on my own…"

"You're the talented one apparently." They shrugged. "It's just not coming to us as easily. Frankly, I'm a little jealous." Chara pouted a bit.

"I wonder if…" I mumbled, touching the black marks on my face, thinking.

"Wonder what?" Frisk asked, looking interested.

"I wonder if it has anything to do with these marks, why I'm learning so quick." I said, frowning thoughtfully.

"We could ask Professor Gaster?" Chara suggested.

"In the morning." I said, nodding and yawning. "For now, let's sleep." They nodded before Frisk opened the window we crawled through and gestured. Nodding, I crawled through, waving tiredly before going back to my room.

I smiled, seeing Angelica still there, her having gotten permission to sleep over. I crawled in behind her, hugging her and bringing her as close to me as I could, before falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 6

"Bye Mommy, Bye Daddy!" I called as me, Frisk, Chara, and Angelica got ready for us all to go see Gaster.

"Goodbye my children!" Toriel called as she waved at us from the front door. Then she looked at Asgore before pointing to his car. Asgore sighed before leaving as well.

I frowned at how she treated him, inwardly sighing, before the four of us started over to Gasters. And before I could knock on his door when we got there, the door opened revealing Gaster who welcomed us in. "I already know why you're here children, follow me."

"How do you already know?" I asked around my scarf, following him anyway.

"An educated guess." Gaster replied offhandedly, sitting at a computer and booting it up. "Besides, it was only a matter of time when you came to me about this."

"Why am I changing?" I decided to ask anyway, purely to do so.

Gaster sighed. "First, I need to show you your SOUL." He said, typing something into the computer, before standing up and turning on a bigger screen for us to look.

Curious, we all gathered around the screen to see what my SOUL looked like. It was a rainbow. Literally, a rainbow of all the trait colors. I gasped at this, my eyes widening. "Why… is it like this?" I asked Gaster.

"I can only assume the Void." Gaster stated shortly and Frisk and Chara looked at me in shock. "There more too."

"What else?" I asked him, worried. Gaster punched in a few more key and the screen focus pasted my SOUL. What we saw was even more shocking than Angelica having feelings for me. There was a white MONSTER SOUL… a BOSS MONSTER SOUL.

"...The hell?" Chara muttered in deep shock.

"I don't even know how this is possible, other than the void is responsible." Gaster said with a frustrated sigh.

"So… it didn't stop at taking my name…" I said, letting out a semi-depressed sigh.

"Afraid not…" Gaster said, feeling another headache.

"Are you going to be okay Para?" Frisk asked in worry.

"Yeah…" I said, a small smile forming on my face. "I get to be less human… I'm glad, really, most aren't as nice as you guys."

That got them to smile at them. "Good to know Para, thank you." Chara said with a thumbs up.

"I wonder what my monster parts are, they look skeleton but that feels… not quite right." I commented, looking down at my sharp claws.

"I wonder as well." Gaster said, looking more closely at the strange claws.

"Is there some kinda test I could take to find out?" I asked Gaster.

He nodded, smiling at me. "Yes in fact, I can go get it now if you wish?"

"Yes, please." I said, smiling back up at him. And he nodded, teleporting away before teleporting back with a device.

He point to a large slot. "Just put you hand in here and press the blue button." He explained shortly. "The machine will do the rest." I nodded, putting my right hand in it and pressing the button. The thing beeps and whirls with noised, a green light appearing from the hand slot as information started filling the screen. Most, if not all, of the info sounded like scientific gibberish to me.

Finally, it stopped and the far more summarized results blinked onto the screen. It said DRACO LICH-BOSS VARIANT, confusing me. "Draco Lich?" I questioned, turning to Gaster.

And to my surprise, his mouth was wide open in disbelief. Almost like it was going to fall off. "A-a D-draco L-lich?" He repeated, sounding just as shocked as he looked.

"What is it?" I questioned.

"A unimaginably rare breed of monster." He answered, regaining his composure. "There's only been a handful who've ever came to being."

"Is there anything special about them besides that?" I asked, a little eager to know about what I was turning into, idly wondering why the others were so quiet. They were just looking confused during the whole thing, not realising the potential importance of a Draco Lich.

"NORMAL variants have been know as the best to survive in a battle." Gaster began. "Adept magic users, especially in case of dark and ice magic, are more durable than the average monster. Though they are weak to other magic, fire especially." He paused, allowing us time to digest the info. "But BOSS variants are… far more great." Gaster said dramatically. "They can learn their own variant of SOUL manipulation, in the form of freezing the SOUL, weakening them to oncoming attacks and even doing damage over time when the effect wears off."

He stopped to drink some water he had on hand. "Their naturally curious beings and are on level with durability with humans." Gaster stopped again, eyebrow furrowed. "However, they ALL go through a phase where they grow in hostility. What's more, even if they have children, they may not age at all, forever living onwards. They counter this with the ability to grant said immortality to their wives or husbands."

I sighed in relief at hearing that last bit, I was thinking I'd be alone forever, and glad that this wasn't the case. I also looked at Angelica when this was said.

"Note that there has only been ONE boss variant that has ever been known." Gaster told us. "So there maybe more we don't know about. If anything changes, come to me straight away."

"Alright… what do Draco Lich's usually look like?" I asked him, curious.

Gaster thought for a amount. "Generally, a skeletal dragon with a crystal in their chest that act as a sort of shell for their SOULS."

"Huh…" I mumbled, idly scratching at my chest. I was a little itchy there lately, maybe it was the crystal growing in?

Gaster nodded, already guessing what I was thinking from how I was acting. "Yes, it's highly likely that one's beginning to form." As he said this, I let out a gasp of pain, stumbling and barely catching myself on a nearby table, clutching at my chest. "Sit down Para, it'll help a little." Gaster advised me while making sure that my siblings don't get too close. "The best thing we can do is let it happen without interference."

I shuddered as what looked to be darkness rapidly spread from out of my clothes, forming a cocoon around me, before it all went black.

 _Gaster POV_

Well. That was not what I was expecting. I had thought such a large process in change would take place later on. No matter, I suppose. I then went and set up some machines to scan Para through the shell to observe the changes and make sure no abnormalities try and settle in. This is a delicate process I imagine.

The cocoon, I noticed, was about twice Paras height. "They're going to go through a massive change, prepare you two." I advised Frisk and Chara, who nodded while looking worried. "Don't touch the cocoon." I ordered sternly.

 _Para POV, days later…_

I felt myself twitch as awareness slowly came back to me. "Para? Are you… ok?" I recognised Angelica's voice, accompanied by Chara's.

"Give him some room Angi." My sib said. I heard them through the cocoon, batting at it with my arms as I tried to get out. "Yep, they're trying to get out!" Chara yelled.

"Everyone, back up!" I heard Gaster order. I _stretched_ my everything, ripping apart the cocoon and gasping, falling forwards and out of what was left. "Are you alright Para?" Gaster said over some of the light gasps.

"I feel… tougher." I said, a little surprised at my voice. It was a little deeper, and seemed to echo slightly.

"As you should feel, after the newest additions." Gaster replied, sounding relieved. I stood up shakily, stumbling back a little.

"Why is my back so much heavier?" I asked in annoyance.

"Because you have wings." Chara said bluntly, and even jealousy.

"Wait, really?" I asked, turning around to try and see them, but I only threw myself off balance and fell onto my side.

"Para!" Angelica yelled before she tried to rush to me.

"Angie, you need to wait till he gets used to his new features." Gaster said to her after stopping her.

I got up again, and noticed something a little strange. My arms and legs were… bulkier, and longer, my body also that way, it looking like I could go on all fours if I wanted easily. I looked into a mirror, and was surprised at what I saw.

The most apparent things were now that I had wings and tails. The wings were all bony, so I have no idea how they're going to allow flight. I was about twice as tall then I was before, and flashing a smile at the mirror showed rows of shiny sharp teeth. My left eye freaked me out a little, it being milky white with a purple flame in it and finally I had two small horns poking out of my head.

My arms seemed to be covered or changed into bone, with the occasional black mist like pattern, the same on my cheeks. My face was also covered in the bone, though it felt like I could move some parts of it. I looked at my wings, and they were pure bone, but I felt like I could channel magic into them.

I ran my hands down my sides, against my now normally fitting shirt, and felt my ribs. I then paused, feeling a blush but not seeing one, as I realised I was nude from the waist down, the transformation having torn all my clothing smaller than me. Gaster handed me some clothes while the others had the politeness to turn away.

Before putting them on, I noticed my general form seemed to be muscular without leaning towards either gender, with small gaps in the bone for my joints, with longer bits above or below it that covered the weak spots. I put the pants on, my crotch having been uncovered, mostly because I could feel the bones there retracted. I flexed them so they were covered, before putting the black pants on.

"Well… can't hide this…" I mumbled, wings twitching a little.

"But you're fine how you are." Angelica said, finally allowed to hug me. I blinked, looking down at her, her height half of mine. I smiled, picking her up and hugging her back. She was slightly surprise by the sudden strength but smiled back and continued the hug, making the others coo at the sight.

I blushed a little under my protective face-bone, squeezing Angi a little before setting her down. "I think I'm taller than Daddy now." I commented.

"Just about, yes." Gaster said, looking up at me.

"I would be amazing at basketball." I joked, chuckling.

"If they allow you, with those wings." Chara said with a smirk while pointing to said limbs. I pouted at this, crossing my arms and huffing playfully.

"I wonder how they work though?" Frisk said, looking thoughtful.

"I don't know." I replied, shrugging. I felt them, and after a second moved them a little, but otherwise knew nothing.

"Well, we may have to wait on further changes." Gaster theorised.

"More?" I questioned, sounding a bit worried.

He shrugged. "Well, it's a possibility. You don't look exactly like a Draco Lich just yet."

"Well, I guess we'll just find out." I said, sighing a little, before getting an idea. I went on all fours, and now I was at Angelica's height. It seemed… really simple to be like this, and I felt like I was more flexible to allow for this. "Who wants a ride?" I asked, smirking. Angelica, of course, was the first to raise her hand. The only other was Frisk.

"Get on then." I said, smiling. I moved onto my knees and elbows, so they had an easier time getting on. Giggling, the two then climb onto my back with large smiles.

"Hold on tight." I said, getting back to my hands and feet, idly noticing my feet were similarly clawed to my hands. I ran around the lab on all fours, my long legs and arms making me quick as I did so, being careful not to crash into anything.

The two kids laughed and giggled as Gaster and Chara watched with amused smiles. "Why don't you go join them, Chara?" Gaster asked them.

"Nah." They replied. "Too old for that really." I smirked at hearing this, sneaking up and grabbing Chara by the back of their sweater, flipping them in between the two already on my back, not pausing at all as I did this. "Hey!" They half protest half laughed. Gaster just snickered at my behavior.

I ran out back at this point, channeling magic into my wings. I felt some kind of substance appear between the bones of my wings, giving it false flesh. "Careful!" Gaster called out to us after teleporting in.

I ignored him, bending down before jumping high into the air, flapping my wings. As I did, I used some wind magic to help lift myself, gliding around out back. I heard my friends and family on my back gasped as they looked down at the ground. Angelica… surprisingly, not afraid at all and more in awe. "This is amazing!" She finally said.

I smiled widely at hearing this, pumping my wings more and rising higher into the air slowly. "Woah! Don't go too high!" Chara said, though not looking sincere about their declare.

"Hey Gaster, we're gonna go home now, okay?!" I shouted down at him.

"Alright! I've already informed you've parents that you've gone through some changes!" He shouted back. "But not exactly what, so heads up!"

I nodded, turning in the direction of me, Frisk, and Charas home and flying. It was a lot faster in the air, us shortly settling down in the front yard with a semi-rough landing. "That was fun!" I exclaimed, panting a little as I let the magic dissipate.

"Y-you alright?" Angelica asked me.

"Yeah… first time flying… gimme a minute to catch my breath." I told her, going on my elbows and knees to let them down.

They climbed off of me. "Jeez, I wish I could fly." Chara said out loud. Noticing that they did, they quickly added. "Without help I mean."

"Maybe… there's a wind… spell for that." I suggested, breath returning slowly.

"Maybe." Chara said smiling at the idea.

"Wind… is flowing." I told them, standing upright. "To use the magic, I mean, you need it to flow freely wherever, instead of water flowing down a stream or something similar."

They nodded before going to the door. "Magic lessons can wait though, Mom and Dad have been getting impatient." I nodded, walking up to the door and knocking.

It took a few moments before the door opened, revealing Mom who immediately locked eyes with me. "Para? Is that you?"

"Yeah, hi Mommy!" I said cheerfully, smiling at her. "I got _huge_."

"Yes, you have indeed." She said with wide eyes, glancing at my tail and other new assets. Speaking of the tail, it was like my spine had extended out, a sharp point at the end.

I blinked, realizing something. "I'm taller than the door." I said with a laugh.

She laughed a little too. "Then you better duck." Toriel said before walking back in with a inviting gesture. "It's going to rain soon."

Instead, I decided to just go on all fours, walking inside of the house. As I did, I turned my attention to the TV, it being on the news. "Good morning everyone, tonight Police have warned civilians to stay indoors at night and to never go into any place that is not populated by other civilians besides their home." The news reporter, a women, began. "This is because of random and untraceable string of kidnappings."

"Kidnappings?" I questioned, narrowing my eyes.

"The kidnapping have no rhyme or reason to them. Whether they're male or female, young or old the victims are not seen again." She continued. "Due to how recent this is, no childern have gone missing YET. Police however predict that will soon change at any time." The women paused for a moment. "Once more, police have admitted that all trails go cold leaving to belief that a master mind may be behind this. Further reason for the law to practice caution at ALL times."

I let out a low, echoing growl at this. I didn't like this at all. Chara was also growling to the side while Toriel, Frisk and especially Angelica looked a bit afraid. "Currently, there's been nearly sixty in the past week."

I growled more at this, eye flame igniting, dancing furiously. "That is all we have on this. We repeat, stay indoors at night and in a populated area during the day." She said before going into other news.

"How… horrible…" Toriel said with her hands to her mouth.

Chara was silent for a moment. "Sounds like they need to be cutted…" They whispered so low that only I and Frisk heard them. Barely. Frisk shot them a look, but Chara didn't seem to notice.

Angelica however, was shaking from fear. I reached over, bringing her into my lap, wrapping my wings around the two of us protectively. "I-I-I'm scared…" She stuttered, hiding her face into my chest.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." I whispered back to her, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Thank y-you…" She whispered. Chara made another growling noise, making Frisk place a hand on their shoulder. I shot Chara a look, telling them I wanted to talk later, before picking Angi up.

"I'll be taking her to my room to calm her." I stated, already leaving.

"Ok." Mom said as she turned off the TV while Frisk took Chara by the wrist and took them to their room. Going into my own, I laid on my side, still holding her, before wrapping her in my arms, legs, wings and tail. Angelica snuggled against me, whimpering a little bit.

"I won't let anyone or anything hurt you." I promised in a whisper, pulling her into my chest.

"I-I know…" She whispered back. "Th-thank you…" I retracted the bone around my face, bending town and kissing the top of her head. I heard her giggled a little bit and saw a blush forming on her face.

"How about I give you a massage?" I suggested softly.

"O-okay." She said after a moment of thinking. I smiled, gently putting her face down on the bed, before retracting my actual claws and the bone around my fingers. I started with her shoulders, gently kneading them. "Th-thanks…" She said.

I smiled, digging my fingers gently into her back, loosening some knots I felt. She made a small noise in response, immediately starting to relax. I smiled at this and started to slowly work my way down her back. She made the same noise again as the slight tremble that was still there stopped completely.

"Nice and calm now?" I asked gently, smiling at her.

She nodded. "Yeah, t-thank you P-Para…"

"You're welcome." I said, picking her up again and wrapping around her like I was. She hugged me back, smiling some more.


	8. Chapter 7

I snuck out of my room quietly on all fours, bone and claw retracted so I didn't make more noise. I crept my way into Chara and Frisks room, going over to the former genocidal. I gently shook them, waking the knife wielder. They grumbled in there sleep, before waking up and rubbing their eye. "Para? What's up…?" They yawned.

"Hey, follow me." I whispered, gesturing to the window with my head. I moved to the window, opening it and going out back. They looked rather confused or even grumpy before following after me, being careful not to wake Frisk.

"Alright, I'll ask again. What's up?" They said, still sounding tired.

"I wanna go and deal with whoever's behind the kidnappings." I told them, growling a little. "And figured you'd wanna help."

They growled a small bit too. "Oh, totally." They said before they looked away. "But, what do you mean by 'deal'?"

"I was gonna used my strings to make the person go into the police station and confess." I told them. "But a little roughing up is acceptable."

They seemed to relax a little. "Okay, that sounds good."

"Let's go." I said, going on my elbows and knees for them to get on.

They climbed on. "But, how exactly are we going to find them?"

"Well, everyone will be inside." I said, smirking. "So you'll be the bait, just walk around the block after we get into the city, and I'll use my strings to nab them."

"Can I at least bring my knife?" They asked, looking somewhat unsure.

"Sure." I said, smiling reassuringly. "I wouldn't ask you to leave yourself defenseless." They nodded with a thank you, getting a look of DETERMINATION on their face.

I waited patiently as they went and got their knife, before quickly coming back. "Hop on." I said, smiling.

"Right, let's do this." They said once they were on my back. I nodded, before running forward and jumping, flying towards the city. "Hey, maybe down there is a good start?" Chara said, point down below us at a park.

"Seems good enough." I said, nodding and landing. They climbed off of me, hiding their knife underneath their sweater sleeve. I climbed into a nearby tree, keeping an eye on them. They walked around for a little bit, keeping an eye out before stopping and sitting on a bench and whistling loudly.

Time passed, and I had almost given up on tonight, when the bushes shook near them. They pretended to not notice, but their eyes flashed to it. They closed them slightly to hide that they were looking at the bushes.

Then the bush were moved out of the way as three people got out of them. I couldn't see their faces, as they were wearing red hoods of some kind. I frowned, was this a group of people just wandering, or was it a group that was kidnapping people? I was given my answer, as they immediately snapped their gaze onto Chara and started to sneak up on them. I could see Chara trying to hide their amused smirk.

I smirked a little, lounging in the tree as I got ten strings ready, to grab two. As they were about to attack Chara, I sent my strings at two of them, connecting to the two like they were marionettes. They immediately froze before getting the exact same expression that Frisk gets in the game77.

The lone guy whirled around, seeing the strings. "Jeez, what have you been playing, Skyrim?" Chara asked, suddenly right behind him. "That was amature at best." They criticized, before unsheathing their knife to block a swipe from the guy's Corvo Dagger. One that they broke by cutting the hilt just before the crosshair, cutting the guys a little bit.

Said guy dropped his now useless agger and brought up his fist, before Chara slammed him in the face with the but of the hilt. This made him stumble backwards a little bit.

I hopped down, walking over to the group. "Having fun?" I asked bemusedly.

"Who… Who the hell are you? What the hell are you?!" He said, looking ready to bolt. Yet a crazed smile from Chara froze him in place.

"I'm someone that's very… _angry_." I growled, eye flaring. Then to my surprise and Chara amusement, some much so that they burst into laughter, the guy suddenly dropped to the ground… and starting groveling like I was an idol?

"Okay… what are you doing?" I asked, annoyed. He didn't say anything, just continued to grovel at my feet.

"I said what are you doing." I said, a little more loudly.

"G-grovling, m-mil lord…" His response made Chara stop laughing at look in confusion.

"Explain immediately, who you are, who you work for." I ordered, deciding to take advantage of this situation to find out more about the group.

"A-alex, and I part of the Speakers of LV…" He said. Chara immediately narrowed their eyes at the anagram.

"Go on." I ordered, for more explanation.

"W-we, obey the player…" He stated.

"...Chara, go home, I'm going with him to this group of his." I said, letting the two others go.

They glared at them. "Are you crazy, they're a cult of L freaking V!"

"I will be fine." I said, smiling reassuringly. "Apparently, I'm their 'god', I'll be fine."

"But-!" They started another argument.

"Chara, if you're that worried, tell the others where I'm going and what's happening, but trust me, I can handle this." I said.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" They said one more time. "They are a cult, who knows what they'll try to do."

"If I'm their god, then all they'd try to do would be empower me." I said, crossing my arms.

They sighed with a defeated shrug. "Fine, if you think that's best…"

"I do." I said, smiling, before turning to the cultist. "Lead me to the headquarters." I ordered them.

"Y-yes sir!" They said before starting to walk away.

"I hope you know what you're doing…" Chara mumbled as we walked away, me idly teleporting them home. We went deep into the city, going to the slums on the other side, before we ended up at a bar.

"This the place?" I asked, them, standing at my full height so I was looking down at the humans in front of me, arms crossed. The bar itself was empty at the moment, with only a bartender there. The cultists nodded before one gestured to follow them to the back.

I did so, and we went through a tunnel, coming out in a large warehouse. Candles were everywhere, strewn across the place. There was strange ritual carvings into the center of the floor, and it was very dark. There was also multiple people in similar outfits to the ones leading me. Many, many of the cultist stared at me before all began to bow or grovel in someway.

I rolled my eyes at this, crossing my arms. "Alright, who's leading you?" I questioned.

"That would be me, mil lord." A large man approached. And I don't mean the fat kinda large, he was a full head higher than me and looked more at home at a wrestling ring.

"Alright." I said, walking over to what looked like a throne and, after quickly scanning it with my magic, sat down. "What's have you all been doing?"

"Looking to increase your power, Player…" He said, bowing once more as some of the cultist moved to other places and either knelt and prayed or just stood. He also pressed a button, and I gasped as a ritual carving lit up.

I _felt_ people die, their SOULs being grabbed by the ritual and shoved into me, making me grasp my chest as _POWER_ filled me. As it did, the blackness on me erupted outwards, crashing through the roof and expanding, forming a large cylinder that was about three stories tall, and proportionally wide.

 _Chara POV_

It took a while, but finally I managed to get home and wake everyone up. They were now sitting at the couch as I told them what me and Para had just done.

"That's incredibly dangerous!" Gaster yelled loudly.

"I am very disappointed in you two, my child, you could have gotten hurt." Toriel said in a worried, motherly tone.

"That was so stupid!" Frisk yelled, looking on the verge of panic.

"Calm down guys…" I said, feeling a little tired still. "Knowing Para, they probably got the police or something-"

"BREAKING NEWS!"

"...We never shut off the TV?" Frisk said incredulously.

"Not four minutes ago it was a quiet night and then this anomaly appears!" A very grumpy man said as the station showed live footage of said anomaly. It was a larger version of the cocoon Para had been in for a couple days.

"What in the world?" Gaster breathed, leering at the TV.

"What's going on?" Toriel asked Gaster.

Gaster didn't say anything for a moment. "I think… Para may be going through another metamorphosis…" He guessed.

"But did they not just go through one?" Toriel asked, concerned. "They usually do not happen so close together."

"That's what I'm worried about…" Gaster replied, rubbing his chin a little.

"What if something forced it?" Frisk said.

Chara tensed. "Something like the cult?" Toriel gasped at this, too stunned to speak. Chara then dashed for the door and slammed it open as Frisk jumped off the couch and went after them. Gaster sighed before teleporting himself to try and stop the two.

Toriel got up, following the two. Despite Gaster's best efforts, our reflexes kept us from be caught. It went on for a while, until we made it to the giant cocoon. Me and Frisk skidded to a stop and craned our necks to look up at it. There were a couple of police cars already here, and I even saw two or three helicopters hovering about.

It seemed to have changed since we ran here. One half was a evil red, the other the same purple as Para's eye. The two colors seemed to be fighting, one or the other momentarily taking the lead before they went back to being balance. "What the hell is going on?" I whispered, just as Gaster teleported right behind us and grabbed us by the collars of our shirts.

"Got you, now we're…" Gaster began before looking at the cocoon and seemed to forget about us for the moment. And before he could stop me, I broke out of his grip and tried slashing at the cocoon with my knife.

Surprisingly, this did something, tendrils coming out of the cocoon and wrapping around me, pulling me in. "Fu-" I shouted before I was pulled in completely. Frisk then broke free of Gaster, and tried to weakly bang on the cocoon.

 _Inside the cocoon, third person_

Para dodged another attack sent to them, returning it with an icy breath of their own. An awfully familiar laugh was heard as a stream of red fire shot out and the two attacks canceled each other out. " _Miss me?"_

"No." Para said, snarling in anger.

Gplayer shrugged. " _Like a bullet in the head."_ He said, before pulling out a twisted looking hand gun and shot twenty bullets in rapid succession. Surprisingly, the bullets just… bounced off Para, who smirked and fired a beam of darkness at Gplayer. Said past player grinned and then fired two similar beams from his finger tip. Then he teleported away and threw a dark saw blade at Para.

Para summoned his scythe, blocking the second blast before slashing at Gplayer, swiping the saw blade out of the way at the same time. Gplayer summoned his battleaxe again and blocked the strike before poking Para with a finger, charged with another beam, it firing upon contact.

Para stumbled back at this, momentarily vulnerable. This made Gplayer smile before rapid-fired three more beams, a little weaker than the one's before then after which he teleported behind Para catching them with an upwards swing. And since they were still caught on the blade, Gplayer then threw them down and he blast a large fire ball downwards.

Para managed to put a hasty shield up at the last moment of the final attack, blocking it, before summoning sickles made of darkness and ice, throwing them at Gplayer. He blocked them all, but was too focused on blocking the last one that boomeranged behind him.

Para took this chance, beating their wings and flying next to the Gplayer, charging their fist with ice and punching him up. They teleported behind him before he could react, breathing intense icy breath on him, before doing a front flip and slamming him down with their tail.

They charged every type of magic they knew into a giant ball while he was still falling, throwing it down after him. Gplayer just had enough time to slam his axe so hard to beat the orb back at Para, albit at a slower pace than it was thrown. However, he added four small fireballs that spread out and homed on Para.

Para smiled widely, thrusting the side on their scythe into their own ball, the double scythe absorbing the massive ball of energy. The scythe now had electricity sparking, water dripping, flames burning, ice gleaming, earth hardening, wind sharpening, light shining, and darkness smoking off of it, Para's purple eye aflame.

A massive fireball was barreling towards them from behind as Gplayer threw more beams at him in a wild and rapid pattern, before dashing in before a visceral cleaving attack.

Electricity seemed to surround Para, before they blocked the attack and kicked him back, blocking the beams and cleaving the fireball in two. Gplayer laughed like he was having a blast before swiping his axe to the side, setting it aflame with red fire.

Para raised an eyebrow at the unimpressive action, before both felt someone else enter their bubble. " _Wonder how they got in here."_ Gplayer said, looking to where Chara was stumbling.

 _Para POV again_

"Doesn't matter, your fights with me." I snarled, rushing forwards and slashing at him. He blocked the blow, before swinging himself over the pole and slamming his heel onto my head. I grunted, taking a couple of steps back before I snarled and kicked him in the crotch. He howled, before looking VERY angry and hit me in the face with butt of his axe, before adding a shaky swipe, sending fire EVERYWHERE. Through the flames I could see him rub the spot, glaring crater into my SOUL.

Before I could get burnt, I shot ice around me, smirking at him tauntingly. "You haven't done a thing to me yet, I wonder why?" I mused, tapping my bone-armoured form.

He shrugged. " _Because my writer sucks at battles."_ He said teleporting behind me, twice actually when I spun around to meet him and pelted my back with a torrent of flames before throwing very condensed fireball about the size of a marble. Instead of acting like their were thrown however, that acted like swarming bats. Either they tried to ram into me, kept their distance or even faked a attack. The first one that got a hit exploded violently.

I was sent flying, tumbling end over end. I growled, armour cracked as I looked up at him. I felt… **HATE** filling my SOUL. I shook as I got up, my SOULs rainbow glow darkening from the crystal in my chest. " _Having fun yet!?"_ Gplayer yelled in excitement. " _Maybe we should spread the fun!"_ He said before opening portals and out from them came nine bats that crackled with electricity. Three of them bomb rushed me while the others shot lasers to cover for them.

I laughed, smiling as I shot my strings at the bats after making a shield around myself, catching the bats and turning them on their master. He snapped his fingers and they combusted harmlessly. Then I felt something LARGE bite into my arm. The thing, apparently being a blue shark, also crackling with electricity as it shook violently left to right trying to tear off my arm while directing the shock into my body.

I shouted out in pain, before stabbing it with my claws and throwing it off, panting heavily. I snarled, teleporting behind the Gplayer and slashing his spine. He cried out as acidic blood splattered out, him forming a smile on his face before spun around and around, swinging his axe along the way.

I grabbed it, freezing it with my ice before grabbing onto him, breathing my ice-breath down his throat. He choked on it, still smiling before I felt three object's slam into my back, shoulder and ankle. The attacks themselves didn't hurt all that much really, despite cutting shallowly into the plate, but I could recognise the feeling of being drained before they were pull out with some wizened grunts occupied by the action.

I sent darkness at whatever they were, stabbing into the three and draining them right back, feeling… oddly not that much drained. I smirked, cutting the Gplayer anywhere I could, before teleporting away and putting a shield around me after I finished taking my energy, and a little more, back.

Surprising, the things, which looked like zombies wearing fancy cloths and wielding shovels just look at each other with their bugging out eyes instead of dieing, before one stabbed the other two making them fade and he outstretched his hand to Gplayer, a sort of mist jumping into him.

Gplayer looked a little healed from that and the ghoulish monster looked at me and tipped its hat before fading away. Gplayer then cackled , spawning a hundred more of those Swarming firebolts.

I growled, forcing his SOUL out of his chest after making an ice wave, reaching for it. Just as I was inches away from it, he forced my SOUL out and grabbed it at the same time as I did.

 _Chara POV_ …

I watched the two grab each others SOULs, before they seemed to… combine, their bodies shortly doing so after. "Well fuck…" I said, creating a shield in front of me. An explosion of energy went out, hitting the shield and almost breaking it, before a single figure was there, covered in energy and… growing, slowly. "Para, that you?" I asked, squinting my eyes at the figure.

The figure, now that I looked at them more closely, seemed to be asleep, unconscious for their metamorphosis. I dispelled the shield before walking up to the unconscious figure and poked their cheek. The figure squirmed a little, but did nothing otherwise. I grumbled, trying to make out any details, but it was just too dark to see. Then grunting, I dragged them over to the wall that I was sucked in and brought out my knife before focusing DETERMINATION into a slash.

I felt myself go out, and then they fell on me, making me stuck under them. I grunted, both from being squashed and the sudden light coming through the hole I made.

"Chara!" I heard Frisk yell as they ran to me.

I grunted again. "Hey Frisk." The figure on me stirred a little, rolling off of me and groaning as the cocoon was absorbed into it.

"Ugh… what happened?" The figure groaned. They seemed to have a dual voice, one Para's and the other the Gplayer's. There were purple strands in their silver locks, in addition to the black that was there before. They seemed even taller than before, and the eye opposite of the one that was purple was indigo, the purple still the same. Otherwise, the looked as they did before, with it proportioned for their new height.

"Para? Is that you?" Frisk asked, looking very confused. Gaster was the same after looking at me with a scolding gaze.

"I… don't think so." They said, holding their head. "But… I'm not the Gplayer either…"

"Oh for the love god, please don't tell me you fused." I said annoyed. "And can you get off of me?"

 _? POV_

"Oh, okay, sorry." I said, getting off of them.

"Thank you…" Chara said as they got up and popped their back a little bit.

"What… should I be called now?" I questioned, looking at my hands and squeezing them.

Frisk tilted their head to the side. "What do you mean, Para what happened?"

"I too want answers." Gaster said, narrowing his eyes a little bit.

"I think… we fused…" I mumbled, holding my head in my clawed hands. "My minds… jumbled, confused."

The two gasped while Chara groaned in displeasure. "You mean you fused with _Gplayer_?!" Gaster said, extremely worried.

"We… didn't want to… Para tried to grab Gplayers SOUL to stop them, and Gplayer copied them." I explained, clutching my hair and groaning. "I… don't know who I am now…"

"Well, that depends." Chara said. "You feel like killing everyone or keeping everyone safe?"

"...Both?" I said, confused.

Frisk then suddenly ran up to me and gave me a hug. "It's going to be okay." They said quietly. I was confused, but accepted the hug, even though they were only hugging my thigh, kneeling so I could hug them back.

Gaster sighed tiredly. "It's been a long day for all of us." He said. "Let's go home everyone." He offered a hand to me. I stood up, taking the hand.


	9. Chapter 8

? POV

I walked on all fours in the house, unable to fit in it other wise, pacing in Para's… my… our… room. I had been doing this for pretty much the past couple hours, wondering who I was and just… thinking.

"Hey…" I heard Frisk say walking in. "Are you ok?"

"U-uh, yeah." I said distractedly, looking at them.

Frisk frowned a little before going over to me and giving me a hug. "I'm sorry that all of this happened." They said. "All this chaos…"

I leaned into the hug, sighing. "I'm just… so confused… my mind's all jumbled and I don't know who I am anymore." I said.

They rubbed my back. "We'll find an answer." Frisk said encouragingly.

"Well, I guess a new name would be a start." I stated, sighing.

"Their right." Chara joined in the conversation. "But, what exactly? I mean we could just combine Gplayer and Para into Gara?" They suggested.

"I'm not a naruto character," I deadpanned. "And they had a name that's not Gplayer," I added.

"Wait, what?" They both said at the same time. "How do you know that?"

"I…" I started, before blinking. "I-i d-d-don't know." I said shakily. Frisk tighten their hug on them.

"Well, that may not be a bad thing?" Chara said, trying to help. "I mean you are a combination of Para and G- whoever, so maybe you just know?"

"M-maybe." I said, calming down. "A-and her names Kinu."

"She?" Chara said before nodding. "Alright, so Para and Kinu...Kinu, that sounds Japanese…" They said offhandedly while they and Frisk tried to come up with something.

"Maybe…" Frisk hummed. "Kiara?"

Chara tilted their head in thought. "That doesn't sound gender neutral though."

"I like it." I said simply, smiling. "And if anyone has a problem with it, they can fight me."

Frisk looked on in disapproval. "No fighting." They said while Chara just laughed a little and gave me the thumbs up.

"I won't kill them." I said simply, laying on my knees and forearms.

"Promise?" Frisk said while putting their fists to their hips

"If they don't try to kill me." I promised, yawning.

Frisk sighed. "That's the best I'm going to get, aren't I?"

"Looks like Frisk." Chara said with a smirk. "So we had a Geno Player, a Pacifist Player." They counted off before looking at me. "And now I guess a Neutral Player."

"I suppose if I needed a title in addition to my name that'd be good," I said, humming a little, before grabbing the two and hugging them.

"So, names settled." Chara said with a smile. "But how's your head?"

"A little less jumbled," I said honestly.

"That's good!" Frisk cheered a little, hugging me back.

Chara chuckled. "Boy, Asriel's head is going to spin when he hears about this." They said. "Wonder how much longer till the rest of the monsters move out…"

As if they had summoned him, we suddenly heard his voice. "I'm back!" Asriel cried from downstairs.

"Speaking of the goat!" Chara laughed at the timing, while Frisk just giggled. I also let out a couple chuckles, smiling. "Well, let's go tell him!" Chara said, pulling on my wrist. "I can't wait to see his face."

"A-are you sure?" I asked, nervous.

Frisk nodded, taking my other wrist, more gently then Chara. "Yeah, it's going to be okay." I nodded, letting the two drag my twelve foot frame downstairs. When Asriel saw me, he looked confused.

"Howdy, who are you?" He asked. I didn't answer, staying quiet.

"This." Frisk began gesturing to me. "Is Kiara."

"You missed a LOT, Azzy." Chara said, going over to hug their sibling. Asriel smiled, hugging Chara back and nuzzling them. "To start, turns out Para had a monster SOUL. Oh and they got a girlfriend." They began. "Then there was a cult that tricked them somehow and they had another fight with Gplayer in a giant cocoon." They cupped their chin in thought. "Then they grabbed each other's SOUL, fusing and creating Kiara."

"Whoa, sounds like you guys had a fun couple of months." Asriel said, eyes wide.

Frisk sighed, sounding exhausted. "It was chaos…"

"Also, Gplayer is actually a girl named Kinu, according to Kiara." Chara threw in the last moment, just as Toriel came in and gave Asriel a hug as well.

Asriel smiled, hugging his mother back. "Welcome back, my child." Toriel said.

"It's good to be back, Mom." Asriel said.

"Now, all we have to worry about is Angelica." Frisk said, looking slightly nervous. "I mean, how is she going to react to Kiara?"

I whimpered in fear at that, dreading the reaction. "Honestly, be stunned then try to comfort them most likely." Chara said, not noticing my fear. "Or be very very confused. Or both."

I calmed a little at that, but still seemed afraid of the reaction. "Shall I call her over?" Toriel asked, looking at us.

"Yeah, she has to know." Frisk said, while grabbing my hand and giving it a small squeeze. I whimpered a tiny bit, seeming to shrink on myself. Toriel nodded, giving me a quick kiss on the forehead before exiting the room with Asriel.

"I-i h-hope she does what you said." I said in a small, scared voice.

We waited for almost half and hour when the door opened. It was Angelica. "I-I'm here." She announced as Frisk let her in. Her eyes zero in on me. "U-um, hi?" She greeted not recognising me for a second. "W-wait, P-para? Is that you?"

"K-kinda." I said nervously, looking away.

"W-what do you mean?" She asked before Frisk went over what happened. After Frisk finished, Angelica was rooted on the spot. "S-so, your P-para a-and G-Gplayer? Kiara?"

"Y-yeah," I told her with a nod, looking down fearfully. Angi was silent for a while. Then she hugged me, though I could tell the uncertainty she was feeling. I hugged her back, trembling slightly.

"Th-this is as confusing for you as it is for me?" She asked.

"I-i… don't know who I am." I whispered to her.

"I-I know…" She whispered back. "I-It's scary, isn't it?"

"Y-yeah…" I whimpered, holding onto her tighter.

She hugged tighter as well. "I-I'll be there f-for you." I shook, holding her to my chest and curling around her, silently crying. Angelica just continued to hug me and comfortably shush me while the others watched. Or in Frisk's case pat me on the back.

I eventually managed to compose myself shakily, smiling at the three. "T-thanks…" I said.

"No problem." Chara said while Frisk smiled and nodded.

"C-can… w-we go do something?" I asked. "W-we can go anywhere… I-i d-don't think loud noises will be a problem anymore."

"Well, there was the fair that was canceled. But we could try a movie?" Chara suggested, feeling a little sore that said fair was not going to be an option.

"Um… can I _fit_ in the seats?" I asked, standing in a crouch and looking down at them all.

"Ah right, they've haven't finished redoing the theater here too." Chara said in remembrance.

"We could try the beach?" Frisk said, making Chara shrug.

"O-okay." I said, nodding, before looking down at myself. "Will… I be allowed there? I know I'm armoured, and that covers everything, but I don't really have swimwear."

Firsk scratched their head, unsure. "Didn't think of that…"

"I think it would be fine personally." Chara interjected. "Besides, we could always go to that lake. It's not under any law or anything."

"Okay." I said, smiling. "Wanna ride on my back there? After you guys get your stuff, of course."

"Yeah!" They collectly said. "I'll go tell mom first." Frisk said as Chara and Asriel ran up the stairs to their respective rooms. Angelic gave me another hug before leaving the house to her place.

I waited, curled kinda like a dog, on the floor for them all, my head rested comfortably on my hands.

I didn't have to wait long, as I saw Frisk, Chara and Asriel come down with some bags, presumingly with their swimwear come down and sit next to me. Angelica came in about twenty minutes, we watched TV while we waited and she also had a bag with her.

"Alright, everyone on." I said, gesturing with my head to my back. They all climbed on, there just being enough room for them all. I walked on all fours out of the house, before channeling darkness to my wings, adding wind as I flapped and jumped, sending us off into the air.

 _At the lake…_

I glided down to the lake, smiling a little. I saw that it was abandoned, and the water seemed really clean. I made sure to check with my magic first, before landing at the edge of the lake. Everyone climbed off of me before heading off into separate bushes to change.

I was going to wait again, but instead decided to wade my way into the water. It felt nice and cold on my armour, me smiling a bit as I looked back to shore. Frisk and Chara were the first to come out, wearing simple t-shirts and the former had black short while the other dark purple. They jumped in from the top of some rocks just as Asriel came out wearing some green with a yellow stripe swimming trunks, following their example.

I splashed the three immediately when they came in, smirking. Frisk covered their face, giggling. Meanwhile Chara splashed me back. Soon, Angelica came out of the bushes wearing a pink one piece with small frills at the bottom, making it almost alike short skirt.

There was a distinct 'thunk' sound that came from me, the noise making me blush under the armour. The others didn't understand the meaning behind the sound and Frisk waved Angelica down, who after much hesitation, jump into the water from the same rock the others did.

I clapped at her dive, using my wings to keep me floating in the water. I could see her sink into the water, stopping at her mouth as she blushed a bit. This made Chara and Frisk smirk and giggle to themselves. Rolling my eyes, I reached over and dunked the two. They squirmed a bit before swimming out the water and resurfacing, Frisk giggling a little while Chara gave me the stink eye.

"Get dunked on." I said cheekily, Asriel laughing. Frisk however shudder a little, remember the fight, while Chara just rolled their eyes.

"C'mon, that was the _perfect_ opportunity to make that joke." I defended.

"We know." Frisk and Chara said, still not exactly happy about it.

"Sorry…" I said, sighing and wading away, deciding to be by myself for a bit.

Angelica swam after me slowly while Chara rolled their eyes again, making Frisk look at them disapprovingly. Right before they splashed Asriel. Asriel sputtered, laughing and splashing back.

"You okay?" Angelica asked after catching up with me.

"Yeah…" I said, sighing and sitting in the water, right by the shore. "I just… feel like a jerk."

"How come?" She asked, sitting next to me.

"You… won't really understand, but I made a joke about something that happened, and let's leave it at that," I told her, looking away.

Angelica tilted her head to the side. "O-ok?"

"I'm sorry… I won't tell you more, it's something not mine to tell," I added.

"It's okay, I understand." She said, patting my back a little… well, my lower back anyway. I smiled, picking her up and hugging her to my chest closely.

"You're wonderful…" I whispered.

Angelica blushed a bit. "Th-thanks, Kiara." She said while hugging me back.

"You're welcome," I said to her. "How about we go back to the others now?" She nodded, looking back the others, Chara and Asriel roughhousing while Frisk was just diving under the water's surface.

"Hey, watch this," I whispered to her, smirking and setting her down. I swam under the water, looking at the two humans and as I passed, I closed my eyes and nicked their shorts, putting them in my inventory before teleporting back to Angelica. I blame Kinu for this mischievousness.

Both yelled, Frisk delayed a little from being underwater, and blushed a little. "Alright, who took my pants?!" Chara yelled angrily, thankful the water hid them well enough.

"S-same!" Frisk reported in embarrassment. Angelica, meanwhile was giggling madly.

"I don't know, I was over here with Angi," I said, the pants in my inventory, inwardly smirking.

Frisk sunk into the water nervously. "Good thing we brought extra…" Chara nodded before both of them swam to some rocks that hid their path to the bushes. I looked to Angelica, counting down with my hand from three. "OH COME ON!" Frisk and Chara yelled in frustration.

I burst into laughter at this, falling onto my butt in the water. Angelica laughed too, squealing a little bit. Asriel shook his head with mirth, teleporting away to get them clothes.

"You two alright?!" I shouted in between laughter.

"ALRIGHT, HANDS UP WHO DID IT?!" Chara yelled peeking out from behind the bushes.

"Me." I said, chuckling, holding their pants above my head.

"Give it here!" Chara said, outstretching a hand.

"Come get it," I challenged. They sent a death glare at me, gritting their teeth. Frisk peaked over with a begging look. I smiled, relenting and tossing Frisk's at them.

They grabbed it with a thankful smile. "Hey, how come they get theirs?!" Chara asked.

"Because they're not yelling at me." I said simply.

"You stole my friggin pants!" Chara retorted.

"Stole theirs too, they're not yelling," I said with a challenging look.

"Ugh FINE!" They said before following the rocks, thankful that they hid them as the got into the water. They then swam to me, being careful to not show anything. I smiled, holding the pants above them… a foot above them. "What, am I supposed to jump for them?!" They asked as Frisk dived from the rocks again.

"Nah, I'm just messing with you, here." I said, handing the pants to them.

They grabbed it. "Thank you…" They said before going behind a nearby rock to put them on before swimming back out.

"Welcome." I said with a smirk. "You two have nice butts, by the way." I added cheekily.

"Don't mention it." Chara growled lightly. "Seriously, don't ever." Angelica giggled a little bit as did Frisk.

"Aw, you embarrassed?" I asked teasingly. They just grunted at me in annoyance before diving under the water, while Frisk gave me and Angelica a light splash and a chuckle of amusement.

I smiled, splashing them back with a laugh of my own. They covered their face from the splash, squealing and chuckling. I smirked, picking Frisk up and throwing them into the water. We all laughed, especially when Chara came out after Frisk landed on them after the throw.

"F-frisk, C-chara… shorts fell off," I said between laughter. "I can see your cute butts again," I added. Chara just glared at me a little bit before putting their pants back swiftly before going underwater again. Frisk did the same, but instead pouted at me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen that time," I assured, raising my hands. "But you two _are_ cute," I added, smirking at them.

I guess Chara didn't hear me as when they resurfaced they didn't respond. Frisk however blushed again in embarrassment before splashing me again, this time using some magic to increase the size.

To dodge, I just stood up to my full height, before smirking and splashing the two with a small wave of magic infused water. They both yelped in surprise as they slightly carried away. Frisk was sent giggling again, after holding onto their pants this time. Chara did the same but instead rolled their eyes and dove back, almost like they were looking for something.

"You okay Chara?" I shouted.

They resurfaced. "Saw a really cool rock, trying to grab it." They shouted back, sucking in the breath again.

"Do… you want me to get it for you?" I asked them.

They came up again. "Please? It's too deep."

"Alright, where is it?" I asked, wading over to them. They pointed the rock out to me, and I dove down for it. It was difficult, but I soon found the rock they were looking for. It was kinda interesting, whatever rock it was it had a visible red stripe going through it's otherwise with a hint of blue at the edges and slightly bigger than the size of my palm.

"This is cool," I said after surfacing, holding the rock out to them.

"Thaaaaank you!" Chara said as they yanked the rock out of my hand. "It is isn't it though. Wonder what makes it like that."

"Maybe the water?" I questioned, splashing them. They chuckled a little bit before splashing back at me. "So, wanna play marco polo?"

"Uh, sure." Chara said as they pocketed the rock, not noticing Frisk had dived under water. Further way, using some water magic to propel themselves quicker they shouted "Marco!" Before sinking into the water again, creating an air bubble for them.

"Marco!" I exclaimed, grabbing Angi and diving, making us our own bubble, leaving Chara to be it.

"No fair!" Chara laughed before diving in and copying us all. We continued playing like that for hours, before I gave the three a lift home, going in with Frisk and Chara after I dried us, going to bed.


	10. Chapter 9

"So… what do you two wanna do today?" I asked, sitting next to Frisk and Chara on the couch. I had recently found out how to shrink myself, and retract my extra appendages, so I could sit next to the others comfortably now.

While Chara shrugged, Frisk pulled out the remote. "Alphys told me about this new anime that starting in a few minutes." They said. "Wanna watch it?"

"Sure, what's it called?" I asked.

They looked at the TV, bringing it up. "Three Tails, More Chaos." Frisk read.

Chara rolled their eye's a little. "A cat girl, and dog girl-"

"Kitty!" Frisk squeed a little.

"And a…" Chara started before actually looking a little interested. "A fox girl."

"Hey, think we should get Ang in on this?" I asked the two of them.

They shrugged. "Sure, why not?" Frisk then paused in the middle of a commercial right before the show starts and went over to call her over. "Actually, can you teleport her here now or can you not still do that?' They asked, holding the phone for a second.

"I can, it was… embarrassingly simple," I said.

"Alright, then go get her." Chara said, slapping me in the back with a good natured grin.

I didn't go anywhere, instead suddenly teleporting Angi into my lap. "W-wha?!" She said, surprised.

"That works." Chara laughed a little bit.

"W-what's g-going on?" Angelica asked.

"We figured you'd want to watch this with us," I told her, pointing to the anime and hugging her.

"U-um, s-sure." Angelica said, encapsulating by the three protagonists.

"So, if you three could, which would you be?" I asked.

"The cat one." Frisk immediately said, pointing to the girl as the intro theme began.

Angelica thought for a moment. "I guess the dog- or is that wolf girl?" She asked. "I can't tell…"

"Might be a husky." Chara said before shrugging. "Guess that leaves me with the Fox Girl."

"Okay… what would you say if I could make you each have their features?" I asked with a smirk, putting my chin on top of Angelica's head.

"I'd thank you of course!" Frisk said with a smile. "Unless there's whiskers, those are a bit much for me."

"I-I'm w-with Frisk." Angelica seconded, snuggling against me.

Chara hummed in thought. "Honestly, I don't know? That tail looks like it'll make a good blanket or pillow though, it's bigger than her."

"Alright, no whiskers, noted," I said with a smirk, snapping my fingers. Slowly the three glowe, before their appearances changed.

It wasn't a big change, they grew their chosen animal tails and ears. "Thanks!" Frisk immediately thanked, playing with their newfound white ears.

"Y-yeah, thank you K-kiara." Angelica said, looking at her blond curly tail as her ears matched her blond hair.

"Ack, how do you control this thing?!" Chara yelled as their silver large tail waggled about without rhyme or reason. Said tail could almost wrap around them due to it's size. Thankfully, it wasn't too big to get in the way.

"Concentrate," I said simply.

"Concentrate, right." They repeated, closing their eyes and focusing. It was a frustrating process but they managed to get their tail to obey.

"You look adorable right now," I said casually, smirking.

"I know right!?" Frisk said excitedly, grabbing their tail and nuzzling it.

"Adorably cute," I added.

"Yep, definitely a good blanket." Chara said, getting our attention to their now tail wrapped form, looking really comfy.

"Can I slip under there?" I asked, wanting to feel it, curious.

"Uh, I guess you can try." They said, unwrapping themselves then extending their tail to the side. "Give it a try."

I got under their tail, squirming a bit and smiling. "Super comfy," I mumbled, yawning.

"You feeling tired already?" Chara asked with a raised eyebrow. "Or is my tail THAT comfy?"

"Second," I mumbled, wrapping it around me more. Chara rolled their eyes, contemplating moving their tail away but as a thanks decided against it and instead let Frisk unpause the tv and they watched it. I soon fell asleep like this, smiling.

 _Angelica POV_

We had all smile at the adorable sight that was Kiara. Chara managed to make room for me as well, snuggling up against Kiara with a smile. The anime itself was made pretty dang well. All the characters were well made and diverse. No villains yet, just some creative evil monsters. It wasn't all good, the comedy was clever and funny but the time and delivery… sucked. They just sucked in those categories.

Kiara suddenly whimpered, seeming to be shaking. Frisk paused the TV and came over to us. "What's wrong?" They asked me.

I shrugged before hugging Kiara tightly. They leaned into the hug heavily, shaking and trembling. "Is there… what the?" We heard Toriel say as she entered the room.

"Kiara gave us ears and tails because we asked." Chara said shortly. "And now they look like they're having a nightmare."

Frisk gasped. "What if it's Gplayer?"

"Kinu fused with them, it's unlikely." Chara shot down. Kiara whimpered again suddenly, thrashing. In response, I hugged even tighter, making sure I didn't squeeze them too hard. Chara unwrapped their tail and Frisk and Toriel joined in the hug. Chara then did the same, barely able to make one wrap with their tail around the group hug.

This seemed to be enough to calm them some, because they stopped thrashing, though it looked like their sleep was still anything but pleasant. Then I was mesmerised by a melodic hum echoing through the room. It was Toriel, humming a song that I couldn't for the life of me identify. But it was beautiful.

Slowly, Kiara went into a peaceful sleep, clinging to Toriel with one hand and doing something adorable with the other… they were sucking their thumb. "This is too cute…" Frisk whispered, keeping any squees at bay. We all nodded before Toriel picked up Kiara.

"I'm going to take them to their room if that's alright with everyone?" She said, rubbing Kiara's back. Kiara made a happy noise at the motion, leaning into her more. We all shock our heads no. "Alright. Dinner will be ready in three hours." She informed before taking Kiara to their room. Well, technically it was a guest room. Officially, they lived with Asgore still.

After about an hour, there was a loud banging that came from their room. We immediately jumped to our feet, Chara outrunning us by a landslide and opened the door just as we caught up. Kiara was on the floor by the bed, the blanket still around them and on it, looking scared and confused at us, evidently not fully awake yet.

I approached them carefully. "K-k-kiara? It's me A-a-angelica." I said softly.

Kiara whimpered, backing up against the wall and shaking. I jerked a bit when I tripped over a book. "What with you and tripping?" Chara asked me, earning a elbow bump from Firsk.

I got up and moved even slowly before humming that same tone as Toriel. I couldn't match the beautiful music, but I could at least try. I got closer and placed a hand on their shoulder very gently. They were trembling still, but seemed to semi-recognise me, because they only flinched slightly. "I-it's ok…" I said, giving them a hug while still humming the sound.

They hugged me back, leaning into me and whimpering, sucking their thumb again. "A-are yo-you going to be ok now?" I asked slowly and the others saw fit to approach.

They nodded, before realizing what they were doing and jerking away, blushing in embarrassment, covering their face. Chara and Frisk ignored the action and just hugged them. "We're here for you Kiara." I said, nearly slipping and saying Para.

"Y-you… d-don't think i-it's stupid and childish?" They asked in a small, vulnerable voice.

"We don't care." Chara said, hugging tighter. "We ALL have our nervous habits."

"And it's super cute." Frisk added. They blushed furiously at that, but smiled at us, happy tears in their eyes and they hugged back.

I then kissed them on the forehead. "I love you…" Kiara blushed more, looking at me with wide eyes.

"S-so… w-w-what are your habits?" They asked.

I blushed a tiny bit. "I-I think you a-already know." I said.

"Depends." Chara said. "Urge to hit when it's minor to reaching for a weapon when I'm really nervous."

Frisk feigited. "Cuddling…. The RESET button like a teddy bear…"

"That sounds adorable," Kiara giggled.

"It is." Chara said with a smirk, flicking their tail.

"I have an idea, we should all do something that calms us and have a sleepover kinda thing," Kiara suggested, smiling.

"Sure, why not?" Frisk said with a shrug and a twitch of an ear.

"L-like w-where?" I asked, my tail briefly wagging.

"We could use my bed, Toriel got me a bigger one before I figured out how to shrink," Kiara said.

"Ok, big ol' cuddle pile." Frisk giggled a little bit.

"Yeah!" Kiara said, nodding.

Chara chuckled a little bit. "Alright, when?"

"We could right now, why not right?" Kiara said with a happy look, confident this would go well.

"W-well, dinner's i-in a-an hour still." I mentioned.

"Oh, yeah… after?" Kiara suggested. We all nodded before getting up, me offering a hand to Kiara. They took it happily, getting up.

"Then let's and watch some TV while we wait." I suggested as Frisk and Chara took the lead.

 _One hour and a half, later, Kiara POV_ …

"That was great," I said as we got into my room, smiling.

Chara sighed in satisfaction. "Mom always makes the best food." Frisk nodded, burping a little bit.

"Excuse you," I said, laughing.

"So…" Angelica started. "C-cuddle?" I nodded, growing to my normal height at twelve foot and getting in the bed first, patting my chest. She immediately climbed on and laid down on my chest.

Frisk and Chara giggled at the sight. "That is so cute." I blushed, before gesturing for the two to get on as well, enough room for all of them on my chest. They nodded, before getting on. Chara felt slightly uncomfortable from the bone coverings, so she used her tail as a small bed.

"Oh, right, the bones, sorry." I said, retracting the bones on my chest. When I did, the crystal in my chest was much more visible.

"Woah." Chara said shortly, looking at the crystal.

"D-does that feel uncomfortable at all?" Angelica asked me sweetly.

"Not really," I said, looking down at it, "It feels… natural… anyway, here's your button, Frisk." They thanked me and hugged the RESET trigger.

"Here's a toy knife, Chara," I said, handing them one.

"Thaaaank you." They said, gripping it and twirling it expertly.

"Now I hug Angi," I said, hugging her and sticking my thumb in my mouth, hugging the other two at the same time. Angi hugged me back at the same time, wagging her tail a little bit. "So… this is nice."

"Very." Frisk agreed, tightening their hold on the RESET button. Chara nodded, flicking their toy knife into the air and catching it.

"Be careful not to press that," I warned Frisk.

"It's useless now." They said with confidence.

"True, but I kept the code safe incase we needed it," I said, just to tell them.

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind." Frisk said, smiling as their tail flicked.

"You guys wonder… what would happen if we RESET now? I mean, with me here, this world can't exactly… send me back, for one with the amount of SOULs I have I'm _stronger_ than it, and two… it has no control over the void," I said, looking up at the ceiling and sucking my thumb a bit more.

I heard them hum. "I think everything but you would change." Chara said, taking a guess. "I wouldn't have a body anymore, nor would Asriel have his SOUL."

"And our ears and Tails would disappear!" Frisk yelped dramatically for effect while grabbing and nuzzling their cat tail.

"But wouldn't mean I'd easily just be able to bring you and Asriel, and even Gaster, back?" I questioned, humming, "I mean, I can still access the code."

"True, but it'll still suck even if it lasts a few seconds." They replied with a sigh. "Thanks for that by the way."

"You're welcome," I said, squeezing the three tighter to my chest. The remaining two hugged back. I curled my giant form around the three as much as I could, nuzzling the three. My lover, and my two awesome siblings.


End file.
